When You're In Love
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Troy has watched the Selkies for years and one pretty brunette Selkie had always caught his eye! Eager to capture her and take her for a wife he'll do anything to have her in his arms, even if that means deceiving her. TROYELLA! Check notes for Selkie!
1. Trailer

**This very story has been annoying me for so long I've just had to write it. This is only the trailer; it's called '**_**When You're In Love**_**' it's a Troyella! Also, it's in the form of a father telling his young teenager a story**

**Summary: Troy has watched the Selkies for years and one pretty brunette Selkie had always caught his eye! Eager to capture her and take her for a wife he'll do anything to have her in his arms, even if that means deceiving her. TROYELLA! Check notes for Selkie!**

**Note: ****Selkies are able to ****transform**** to human form by shedding their seal skins and can revert to seal form by putting their selkie skin back on. **

**Anyway, I don't own High School Musical but maybe one day…hehe!**

**Trailer**

**When You're In Love**

**He had watched the Selkies return to Albuquerque beach every yea****r…**

_Flashes to Troy watching the Sel__kies swimming happily…_

**And there's always been one sweet young woman who's caught his eye…**

_Skips to Troy beaming as he watches a young brunette swimming with her family…_

Troy: I must have her! I must!

**But what will he do to possess her?**

_Flashes to Troy stealing Gabriella's seal skin as she sunbathes…fades to Gabriella crying for her skin…_

Troy: Come with me, I'll help you. You can sleep in my house tonight and have some food…

Gabriella shaking her head nervously…

Troy smiling: I won't harm you, please, trust me…

_And shows Gabriella taking Troy's hand and allowing her to lead her to his home…_

**And he begins to teach her the ways of the human's…**

Troy: No Gabriella! Don't touch the kettle

_Flashes to Gabriella turning on the stereo and jumping back in alarm…_

Troy: Its Music!

Gabriella frowning: Music?

**Will she fall for him as he has for her?**

_Motions to Troy trying to kiss her but she jumps back…_

Gabriella: Troy, what are you doing?

Laughing, Troy: Kissing you!

Gabriella: What's that?

_Pulling her towards him, _"Let me show you." _Before touching her lips with his…_

**But what if his friends start to notice things…**

Chad: She's not like us? She's different!

_Shows Gabriella, knocking the fridge door and putting her ear to listen…_

Troy: What's wrong with being different?

**And when the horror happens…**

_Shows Gabriella crying…_

Gabriella: I love you but I miss my home. I miss the sea.

_Flashes to Gabriella sleeping against Troy naked, Troy looking down on her worried…_

Troy: What am I going to do?

**When you're in love…you'll do the unthinkable!**

**When you're in love…youll do what needs to be done!**

Fades out!

**Okay, so that's it! If you like the idea then review and tell me! Also, if you have any questions, ask away.**

**Also, there are more events in this story, there are more that you don't see in the trailer so review please! Loving you all, xoxMusicalxox**


	2. Prologue

**Okay, so this story, guys, is written in the form of a Father telling his teenage child a true story! I hope you enjoy it.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it guys, I've been thinking of this for a while!**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Prologue**

I stretched tiredly, waking in the dead of the night. The darkness shadowed over the bedroom and I looked down on my wife nestling gently beside me, sleeping tenderly. Chuckling to myself, I was about to slip my hand around her elegant waist when I heard a soft sniffling out on the landing. I frowned and shifted out of the bed, slipping on my dressing gown and walking over to the door to open it.

There she sat on the floor, Amy, my beautiful young daughter; she was sixteen years old with gentle soft sandy curled hair and warm golden brown eyes.

When she saw me her face became still but with that, she lurched forward and started to cry again.

"Oh Amy, 'I said gently and I bent down to meet her gaze, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Papa, Papa…I'm…I'm so upset." Amy sobbed dejectedly.

"Tell me what's wrong." I whispered to her comfortingly.

"It's…its Kyle." Amy whimpered.

Kyle was Amy's best friend, I had known for a long time that they harboured great feelings for one another but neither would admit it…but now…

"I told him I loved him and…he just ran off. I don't know what I did." She cried.

I wrapped my arms around my daughter and let her sob into my shoulder, then a thought came to my mind.

"Go to your bed, I'm going to tell you a story."

Amy laughed a little and smiled, "Papa, I'm too old for stories." She stated.

I shook my head and she looked at me perplexed.

"No, I'm going to tell you a true story about…about…well just go. I'll be back in a moment." I said and she stood and sniffling mournfully, she walked back to her room.

I returned to my room and shuffled around in the bedside cabinet. There i found the small, notebook and I chuckled and carried it into Amy's room.

I sat beside her bed and turned on her lamp at the side of her. She looked at me confused, her eyes were red and watery but this did not discourage me.

"Okay, this is a true story, 'I said and I laughed when she looked at me confused, "I mean it, its true!"

"What kind of story?" Amy queried.

"A love story, about a young man and a Selkie woman." I exclaimed.

"What's…what's Selkie?" My daughter asked.

I laughed.

"A Selkie is a mythical being that can remove its seal skin and walk as a human and this is a great story."

Amy snorted, she didn't really believe what I was saying but I ignored her…

"Okay, this is called 'When You're In Love', 'And with that I opened the book and began, "Troy Bolton…

TROY Bolton smiled in delight as he dashed down to the beach of Albuquerque that rich summer's morning. Every summer, he would take a walk around the beach and search for those wonderful, amazing creatures he saw every year. They were the Selkies. Troy had always been fascinated with Selkies, when he was a young boy his mother would take him down to the waves and together they would watch the Selkies at play or swimming through the waters. It was breath taking.

He stood excitedly in front of the waters and smiled brightly, there they were, the water people, splashing around contently and laughing and there _she _was!

His eyes focused on a young woman with soft brown curls cascading down her back, she was soaking and her seal skin hung close to her as she laughed and allowed the other Selkies to swim around her, splashing her. She was Troy's age at least and very beautiful. For years, Troy would come down and focus on her, he was blissfully aware, that he had fallen in love with her over the many years of watching and longing.

"I must have her! I must." He said firmly.

Troy knew the legends of the Selkies, if a Selkie removed their coat, then it could be stolen and he knew especially of women Selkies. Of how a woman Selkie would submit herself to a man if he held her skin ransom. But Troy had other plans, he would steal her seal skin and burn it, or tear it to shreds so the young Selkie would never be able to return to the sea and she would come with him and be his wife and a mother to his children.

He sighed, he knew that the Selkies occasionally came out to land and he was hoping that very soon, the pretty brunette Selkie would gather up the courage to come to the land and remove her skin…he would have to prepare.

GABRIELLA stretched tiredly in the water and her eyes drifted to the beach where the same handsome man was retreating back across. He was always there, every day, watching and waiting, Gabriella knew that tomorrow was her families last night at the Albuquerque beach and they would be moving on to better pastures…in a way, she always sorely missed Albuquerque, though she didn't know why.

Gabriella sighed; she looked across at her younger sister, Samaka and chuckled. Gabriella always felt a little odd amongst her family, for she had a human name. Gabriella, was the only child of her mothers, that was fathered by a human. All of her mothers other mates had been Selkie and mermen and for that she felt like an outsider to them all.

"What are you looking at Gabriella?" Her eldest sister, Rancha queried.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She exclaimed.

"Hmm, well come, we're going to fish." Rancha said and she dived under the water and swam off with her family following.

Gabriella sighed and looked back, perhaps before she left tomorrow she would see the beach, she could sunbathe upon it for a while, that would be nice, yes.

"DUDE! Troy, what's wrong? You seem so stressed." Troy's best friend exclaimed as they sat together in Troy's house.

"I've just…I've got a lot to think about Chad!" Troy said firmly, of course he had a lot to think about, he felt guilt burn in him, he was about to capture a woman a young Selkie woman and make her his own and the thought both thrilled and sickened him.

"But –"

"Chad! For goodness sake, Troy doesn't want to talk so leave him be." A firm feminine voice said, in walked Chad's partner, Taylor, a sweet but stern young woman who was evidently the apple of Chad's eye. Even as she walked into the room, Chad brightened contently.

"Fine but you know, I hate it when he's quiet." Chad said folding his arms like a spoilt brat who couldn't have their own way.

At some point Troy debated talking to Taylor, Taylor was smart and he was sure she would give him some advice on what to do. He thought of the perky and elegant young Selkie and smiled into his reverie. She was so beautiful and he hoped beyond hope that one day she would be in his arms, caring for him and loving him as she should. Troy was lonely, he had never really been in love, until he'd seen her and he wanted the tenderness of a partner, a wife.

As he put his plate in the sink and looked out at the darkness in the trees.

"Troy, 'Taylor asked coming up beside her friend, "Are you alright?"

Troy nodded though his heart really wasn't in the reply. He looked across at the sweet young woman beside him and sighed, a pang of jealousy hit his heart hard as he realised how lucky his best friend was to have someone like Taylor in his life. Taylor was like Troy's little sister and he was deeply fond of her.

"Yeah Tay, I'm fine. Thanks." He said though the look in his eyes told Taylor otherwise.

"You seem distant, I sense it, heck even Chad senses it and it must be something if he can." She joked.

"I've just been thinking a lot." Troy replied shrugging his shoulders.

"About…about what?" Taylor asked.

"Well, 'Troy said turning to face his friend, "What if you were in love with someone so deeply that you'd just do anything to get them. See, there's this girl, she's so beautiful, soft brunette with these silky brown eyes and like a tanned sort of skin and I've got all these feelings for her. I want her, so badly Tay, I just…I don't know. I was going to do this…th…thing that could solve all my problems but…but I'm just not sure." 

The clever African – American smiled and laughed, "Wow, you've got it bad. She must be something." 

"She sure is." Troy said nodding.

"Well Troy, the way I see it, love…love is something you have to fight for. If you really want this girl, you'll do absolutely anything to get her, right?"

"Right!" Troy exclaimed.

With that Chad appeared around the corner of the door beaming.

"Um Tay, we have to go. Mom wants us for dinner now." He said.

"Oh, okay then." She replied nodding.

Chad patted Troy on the back and Taylor hugged him and Troy waved them off as they went. Taylor, was unaware however that she had contrived her friend to go along with his plans and tomorrow, the Selkie woman would finally be in his home and life!

**I was rather unhappy with the way this turned out, it was kind of an introduction but I wanted it to be so much better. Anyway, I hope the first chapter hasn't stopped any of you from wanting to read lol, please keep reading, please! I promise you, it'll get better! **

**Review please and tell me what you think, I love reviews; I crave them lol, so review and tell me whatever you want! xoxMusicalxox/ Si xx**


	3. The Most Fascinating Being

**I'm really; really pleased so many of you are sticking with my story. I was sure that so many of you were going to go off it after you read it but I was obviously wrong. Also, I'm still struggling to finish off the next chapter of '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' so please those who are waiting, be patient, I have three stories going and homework and GCSE's. It's enough to tip someone over edge. Plus I'm writing a fantasy Novel so I'm really struggling to keep my head lol xxx**

**I don't own High School Musical but don't all us girls wish we owned Zac Efron :) **

**Chapter 1 – The Most Fascinating Being**

Gabriella strained her neck over the waters and watched with intrigue, no – one was on the beach and she would only stay for half an hour at least. Her mother, Socorro, would not see her gone for her family was off fishing. She would return just before they were about to leave.

She swam over to the shallower water and allowed her eyes, her sharp intelligent eyes to scan the sand, nope, no – one was around! Slowly she began to walk through the water, she was nervous, she had never really done this before and it frightened her to no end. Her mother had always said that if she ever ventured onto the beach, she should remove her skin and lie sunbathing naked. Her mother said, to feel the sand burning under her and the sun gleaming down on bare was perhaps one of the most beautiful feelings imaginable.

"Have faith Gabriella, have faith." She told herself and with that she stepped out and her toes touched the sand for the first time.

She giggled and smiled, kicking the sand, enjoying the feeling of the texture between her tiny toes.

"It's so beautiful."

There was a small group of rocks to her side and she could put her skin there. She removed it quickly and for a moment she was sure she could feel the creature disappear from her soul and there she stood, just Gabriella, just human.

"I feel it." She whispered touching her bare chest and feeling the excited pulse of her heart beneath her breast, "I really feel it."

As she sat down on the sand she sighed, the sun was setting and it calmed her nerves as she laid back, ready to relax and say goodbye, once more to Albuquerque beach. She was very much uninformed that this was not yet her goodbye to Albuquerque but her goodbye to her Selkie family!

TROY watched riveted, he could barely make out her figure and for that he was grateful. He would not google her body, he wanted to respect her and that was something he wouldn't do. Not yet at least, he wanted to win her affections, her trust and her body over the right way. The proper way.

He looked back at his car and sighed; he would put the Skin in the boot and make sure she wasn't to see it. He had brought a blanket to wrap around her naked body and he had already prepared something for her to eat when she came home. He was rather pleased with himself, but still the guilt hung over him.

He saw her body go limp and getting into the car, he drove down closer and prepared himself to do the unthinkable.

The Selkie did not hear the car door open or close and she didn't hear the young man's heavy, anxious breathing as he slowly picked up her silky Seal skin and took it to his car.

When he returned to his car he smiled in relief, he got into his car and drove off quickly, his plan was in motion and as he returned to the place had been previously he sat and waited. When she woke and began to panic he would pretend to be going for a run.

SOCORRO Montez, the head woman Selkie swam around in a frenzied panic. She could not find her daughter anywhere, she was so worried. Her daughter Rancha touched her hand and tried to comfort her.

"Mother, please, the weather, the weather will grow cold and the creatures of the sea will reject us. We must leave." She said persistently, for Selkies were only welcome in certain parts of the ocean at certain times of the year and if they didn't leave soon the sea creatures would run them out, it was their way.

"But we must find Gabriella. We cannot leave without her." The Selkie said.

"But Socorro, the sea animal…Gabriella will be alright. You must think of the Clan." An elderly male Selkie said shivering nervously as he looked around.

Socorro sniffed dejectedly and she nodded, "Very well but we will return and we will find Gabriella."

And with that the Selkie clan set out, leaving the odd Selkie alone and with only a human to protect and love her.

STRETCHING tiredly, Gabriella woke and looked towards the ocean. The sun had set now and darkness was starting to linger, she felt panic rise inside her, she would have to get back and soon before the family left her. She got up and went to retrieve her Skin when she gasped back in alarm.

Her skin! It was gone!

She started to cry, a tear dripped down her cheek and as the tide started to draw in around her she realised that she could not survive the oceans coldness without her skin. She shivered involuntarily and more tears dripped down her cheeks.

"My skin, my beautiful skin." She whimpered.

She darted behind the rocks as a figure came towards her, she recognised it as the young man who came to the beach a lot. He was running. For a moment she believed he was going to dart past her but his eyes caught her and he stopped, out of breath.

"Oh my, are…are you o…okay?" He stammered looking at her worriedly.

She started to sob louder and louder and the man walked closer. She backed away and fell down onto the sand.

He saw nothing but her head and the tears streaming tiredly down her pretty face. She saw a glint of something in the stranger's eyes and because of that she began to cry all the more.

"Hey…are…where…where are your clothes?" He asked.

She tried to reply but she couldn't, he was handsome at least, soft dark sandy brown hair and the most amazing electric blue eyes imaginable. Like the ocean, they offered her some comfort.

"Wait, are you a Selkie? I've heard of you! You're the small group of mythological creatures that returns here every year, aren't you? I thought that was just a story. Wait, where's your skin?"

"Lost." Gabriella muttered.

"Oh no, well…you can't go back into the water until you find your skin. Come with me, I'll help you. You can sleep in my house tonight and have some food. Then, we'll try and fix the situation."

Gabriella didn't reply and the man smiled, "I'll go get my car. I think there's a blanket in there. You can cover up." He said and before she could say anything he had dashed off.

She waited for a moment or two, she looked out longingly to the sea, she wanted to be there. She didn't know this man and she didn't know how to react around him, he looked sweet enough but it still made her weary. Her mother, despite having once been a mate with her father had always told her to be watchful of Human, especially the male of the species.

The man returned in something he had called a 'car' she had no idea what he had meant by that but she suspected it to be a huge silver creature with which he sat inside. Gabriella stared at it with wide eyes and fright churning inside her. He got out of the car holding a large silky colourful blanket. He handed it to her from over the rocks and she pulled it around her, it was warm and for some reason, she felt it replaced her skin that she had lost. There was, however no hope of returning to the sea, not without her original skin.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Troy, Troy Bolton. What your name?" He asked.

She said nothing but he continued to smile almost victoriously.

"Its okay, I understand, you're scared. Now, if you'll come with me, I can get you somewhere warm and something to eat." He said.

She shook her fearfully and the young man sighed.

"I won't harm you, please trust me." He said smiling softly.

Gabriella shivered but she saw the warmth in his gaze and feeling all te more reassured, she took his hand that was held out waiting and allowed him to pull her up and with that he carried her to the car and sat her inside. She sighed and yawned tiredly.

"You look exhausted, I'll make a bed for you when we get to the house and you can eat. You must be hungry." The man named Troy exclaimed and Gabriella timidly nodded before looking out at the window.

TROY smiled triumphantly; he and the Selkie had just arrived in his home. He had gone out that morning and had bought some fashionable clothes and pyjamas for her. He couldn't have her walking around naked all day.

"Here, these are some clothes. You can change upstairs while I get you something to eat." He showed her the bathroom and let her go in and change.

As he retreated downstairs he felt his heart swell with satisfaction, she was finally here. Yes, he'd lied to get her here but she was here nonetheless. He was proud of himself and as he entered the kitchen he turned on the stove and started to heat up the Broth he had made. He was stirring the broth when she slowly walked in nervously; he turned and gasped, as he looked at her properly. She was dressed in soft, yellow pyjamas and her slightly damp hair was in gentle ringlets around her shoulders. Her large bold browny – russet eyes glimmered with tears and her pyjama's hung tight against her elegant, curvy figure.

"Um…the food is almost ready. Please sit down there." He said pointing to the table.

He watched as the Selkie woman as on top of the table and he laughed.

"No, 'He exclaimed still chuckling, "You sit at the table, like this." And he pulled out the chair and sat down in front of the table, she followed his lead, blushing clumsily.

He got up and poured a large bowl of Broth for her, then he warmed up some milk and carried it over to her. He sat opposite her and watched captivated as she ate slowly, she closed her eyes as the heat of the vegetables and meat warmed her.

"Its good, see." He said smiling and she nodded.

He watched her sip her hot milk and chuckled, "So…do you think you can tell me your name now? Remember, I'm Troy."

She looked as if she wasn't going to answer but he held a certain gentleness and she couldn't resist his handsomeness.

"Gabriella." She whispered.

"Gabriella? 'He said a little surprised for he had expected a more difficult name, "It's a human name right?"

She nodded, "My…father…um…was human." She exclaimed timidly.

"Oh I see, so you're half Selkie half human." Troy said, all the more thrilled, she could learn the ways of humans!

She nodded, and after she had finished eating and drinking he smiled.

"I suppose you're tired now. Would you like to go to sleep?" He asked her.

"Yes please." She nodded.

He led her up to a spare room; he had set it ready for her and had fixed it up to make her feel comfortable.

She hardly noticed the necessities around the room and Troy helped her into her bed and sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling? Are you comfortable?" Troy asked her tenderly, she was lying down in front of him and he stroked her damp hair, perhaps tomorrow she would have a shower or a bath.

"Yes, thank you." She answered.

At that moment Troy's Cocker Spaniel, Star, bounded into the room and Gabriella screamed and hid under the covers for she had never seen such a strange creature. Star sniffed around eagerly, keen on meeting the new occupant of the house.

"Shush, Gabriella, its fine. She won't harm you, she's my dog, she's a friend." Troy said and he watched as Gabriella lifted herself out of the blankets quaking and her eyes filled with tears.

"Look, she won't harm you. She's a pet." Troy said.

"Pet?"

"Yes, a pet is an animal that keeps you company and protects you. If you're nervous and scared, she can sleep here and keep you safe. Look, she won't harm you, she's friendly. Stroke her." He said and he beamed with pride at how persistently mellow he had been with her and he smiled all the more when he saw Gabriella grinning as she stroked Star's soft white and brown coat.

"Do you like her?" He queried.

Gabriella nodded.

"Well go to sleep and Star can stay here and keep you company." Troy ordered and he watched as Gabriella snuggled under the blankets and turned with Star at her side, to sleep.

After at least five minutes of sitting with her, Gabriella dropped off to sleep. Troy kissed her forehead and chuckled, he had done it! She was safe, she was with him now. He patted Star's head and laughed.

He stood in the doorway of Gabriella's room and switched off the light, he watched her for a little while, she was everything he had expected, she was so incredibly beautiful. What he had loved most about her was how extremely melodic her voice was, he had imagined it rough and deeper but it was sweet and harmonic. He was truly entranced by her voice and her features.

"Star, 'He said pointing at the Spaniel lying by Gabriella's side, her head resting on the Selkies hip, "Watch her!"

Star yipped and Troy closed the door, allowing himself one final fleeting look of his new guest. She would soon be his, and he didn't realise that to her, he was really the most fascinating being!

**I hoped you liked it, I'm a lot more pleased with this chapter and it wasn't too bad this time was it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love some reviews guys! Furthermore, tomorrow, thank heavens it Friday lol! Hehe, come on, everyone dance!**

**REVIEW THEN GUYS! xoxMusicalxox/ Si xx**


	4. Never Return

**Well, this isn't going as bad as I thought it was going to be and I'm quite pleased with the reviews. And those who read my fish story lol, you'll all be happy to know I've updated, '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' is up so get reading! Please lol **

**Also, I hope you like this next chapter! I've been working on it for a little while so please review and tell me what you think! And yes, Socorro is Spanish for 'help' but it is also the actress who plays Mrs Montez; ****Socorro Herrera**** is her name so that's where I got it from!**

**Chapter 2 – Never Return**

WHEN Gabriella woke she smelt the most wonderful scent linger through to her room. She felt Star licking her softly and she patted the dog tenderly. She pulled herself out of her bed and looked around her bed. What strange things hung around her? People faces were hanging off walls, (Photo's) a small black box sat in the corner and stared at her blankly, (TV) the floor was as it was downstairs, soft and silky and the materials were even more spectacular that the sand, (Carpets) and what made her all the more curious was a large big light hanging from the ceiling. It glowed rich and she reached up and touched but gasping from its burning lights she retrieved her hand.

"What is this place?" She queried to herself and with that she made her way downstairs and walked through to the living room.

She froze on the spot as an even bigger black box was sitting in the living room _talking to her!_

"TROY! TROY!" She bellowed tears cascading down her cheeks.

She heard hurried footsteps and a moment later she felt hands around her holding her close. She felt like she couldn't breathe, that distasteful black box WAS EVIL!

"Gabriella, shush, its okay. What's wrong?" Troy asked her stroking her hair.

"The black box, it talks." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Troy didn't have a clue what she was on about and Gabriella pointed to the television.

"There!" She said accusingly.

Troy turned to where she was pointing and laughed, "Oh that, 'He chuckled, "You don't have to worry about that, it's the television."

"Veletision?" Gabriella asked perplexed.

"No, the _television_, it's a small box that you can watch pictures on. It just sits there, you can watch DVD's and television programmes and it's not really talking to you." He said to her.

"What's a DVD and television programmes?" Gabriella asked and Troy sighed, that was hard one to explain.

"Well their just things for you to watch. It's for entertainment." Troy said trying to sound really clever but in truth he didn't know how to explain it all to her.

"Oh, I don't like it!" She said scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Well you go through to the kitchen and I'll turn it off, then they…it…won't talk to…you." He stammered fighting back the urge to laugh.

He watched as the pretty Selkie woman walked into the kitchen and he turned off the TV, he sighed, this was going to be a hard challenge, but he would succeed! His future and her's depended on it!

WHILST making breakfast Troy noticed how fascinated Gabriella was on how he cooked. She watched as he broke the eggs and mixed them. She sat riveted as he made coffee and laughed so loud when she heard the bacon sizzling.

Troy was just about to make some toast when Gabriella was at his side again, watching impatiently.

"Will you show me?" She asked.

Troy laughed.

"Sure!" He said and she stood in between his arms, resting against him and the counter and he allowed her to slip the bread into the toaster.

"This is called a toaster, its really hot so don't stick your fingers in there or you'll burn." He ordered seriously and Gabriella looked down on the small metal box and nodded timidly.

"Right, all you have to do is press that button down." Troy explained and he watched as Gabriella leant across to press the button, giving him a chance to breathe in and smell her salty hair.

Her hair was dry now but it still showed signs of belonging to the ocean, her entire body did and Troy realised that she would need a shower or a bath to wash away that scent, no matter how surprisingly glorious.

"Did I do well?" Gabriella asked, eager for acceptance.

"Yes, you did great!" Troy said and Gabriella beamed with pride at Troy's loving praise.

"What do I do now? Can I do something else? Please let me! Please." Troy smiled at her begging and laughed.

"Come on then, 'He said, "You can help me set up breakfast then." He exclaimed quite pleased that she was so excited to get involved.

WHILE eating breakfast Gabriella smiled proudly, she had helped after all and surprisingly, it was delicious. Her sister Samaka had always said that human food was repulsive, the worst thing to eat but Gabriella in truth had never eaten something so delightfully wonderful.

"It's nice isn't it?" Troy asked smiling across at Gabriella.

This could work out; it could all work out just fine. She needed a few more lessons sure but it could be the best thing he'd ever done!

"A…are we going to…lo…look…fo…for my skin…today?" She stuttered.

Troy looked up from his breakfast, he was hoping she would soon forget that but it was understandable she'd think of it now. He had promised her and he would always be true to his promises.

"Of course, 'He said smiling though inside his head was breaking, "I promised right? After breakfast."

She nodded enthusiastically before turning back to her meal. It was then Troy remembered he had to get rid of the skin, she would surely learn how to work a car one day.

AFTER getting changed much to her distaste, the clothes were nice but they were nothing like her skin, Gabriella made her way downstairs to find Troy waiting for her. She smiled and he laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her hopefully.

"Yes, I'm really want my skin." She moaned and Troy helped her outside and sat her down in the big monster again.

"What is this again? A Cap?" She queried.

"A car! Their great forms of transport and gets us to the place quicker." He explained as he started up the car and they set off down the road.

Gabriella nodded and smiled, the human world was filled with such fantastic things and she wanted to learn! She really did!

SHE stared out at the beach emptily and felt a tear drip down her cheek, her family, her home was gone!

"I can't believe it's all gone, everything." She snorted behind her tears.

She looked across at Troy and he took her hand and held it with his. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Will you help me look for my skin please?" She asked timorously.

Troy nodded and they started to rummage around though Troy knew she would never leave, she would never find her skin and though the guilt was there inside his very gut, it was buried beneath a great essence of lust and love!

"I just can't think of where it is!" Gabriella whimpered.

"What happens if you don't have your skin? Will you be just human?" Troy asked searching by the rocks.

"Yes, 'Gabriella muttered, "Just human. I'll have no where to go." She wiped away one of her tears dejectedly.

Troy knew this was his chance, "Hey, don't worry Brie, 'He said coming across to her, Gabriella smiled softly, '_Brie_' it was a sweet name, "You can stay with me as long as you want." He said brightly.

"But…but what will you tell people?" She snivelled looking up at him.

"I'll tell them you're a friend staying until you get a flat, then after a few months I'll say you're staying with me officially." Troy exclaimed gently.

"We will keep a look out though won't we Troy, for the Selkies and for my skin?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes we will." He lied holding her close to him.

They stood and held each other, Gabriella's gaze held out the ocean but her heart was beating loudly beside Troy's and she sighed. She felt Troy's comforting fingers in her hair and she smiled feeling safe. He kissed her forehead and then pulled away.

"Come on, let's get you home. There's a lot to do and we have to see my friends Chad and Taylor." Troy exclaimed.

"Okay." Gabriella whispered though she hardly registered what Troy was saying.

Her heart was in the ocean at that precise moment and she longed for her body to be also, as Gabriella followed Troy back to the car she sighed, hopefully, one day she would return to the ocean!

Troy shook his head, she wasn't yet aware that she would never return to the ocean again!

HSM HSM2 HSM HSM2 HSM HSM2 HSM HSM2 HSM HSM2 HSM HSM2 HSM HSM2 HSM HSM2 HSM2 HSM HSM HSM2 HSM HSM HSM2

"BUT Dad, why didn't Troy just let her go? 'Amy asked me, this was her first interruption but I am sure she'll interrupt again; there is so much to question in this book, "If he loved her that much?" 

I rested the book in my lap and rubbed my tired eyes, "Because sweetie, sometimes love makes you do the strangest things and Troy was desperately in love with Gabriella."

Amy seemed to think about it for a while, I chuckled, her eyes were so like her mothers when she became so thoughtful.

"But does Gabriella have any feelings for Troy, I mean, can Selkies have feelings?" She asked, intrigued.

I laughed and lifted the book up to my eyes again, "Hush up and I'll continue."

She grabbed a pillow and sat it on her lap and I smiled as the story continued…_When they had arrived home, Troy had quickly contrived Gabriella to take a long relaxing warm bath…_

**There, that's the beginning of the next chapter. Also, it might not be Troy whose telling the story, it might be Chad or Jason, it might be some random person having found the book or it might've been published! Lol Hehe, you'll just have to wait and see won't you! I'm just going to tease you until its revealed xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	5. Meeting The Friends

**Another chapter for my wonderful reviewers lol and I've been really cooking up some fresh idea's for you all! I've been quite excited to get this started properly and since I've had no homework over the weekend I really have been working it all!**

**Chapter 3 – Meeting The Friends**

When they had arrived home, Troy had quickly contrived Gabriella to take a long relaxing warm bath. He had some trouble explaining the whole bath concept to her but when he had, everything went fine and he listened from downstairs as Gabriella sat in the bath singing loudly to herself.

Troy laughed and picked up the phone and started to dial his friend's number. It was his friend Ryan Evans that answered.

"Hello, Ryan here!" Ryan said in a soft yet tired voice.

"Hi Ryan, its Troy! We're coming over later, if that's alright by you." Troy said.

"Sure, whose we?" Ryan asked.

"My friend and I. Her name's Gabriella." Troy said very pleased with himself.

"Oh, yeah, the gangs coming over, 'Ryan said smiling; he caught sight of his one year old daughter, Natalie, trying to eat the remote control, "Natalie! Don't eat that!"

Natalie giggled to herself before putting the remote control down and crawling over to her toy box.

"Still having trouble with Nat?" Troy asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, she's a little terror. I'm exhausted." Ryan laughed.

Troy truly felt for Ryan. Ryan's wife, Sophia, had passed away giving birth to Natalie and Ryan had been left alone to take care of the little girl. It was hard work and Ryan counted on his friends for help. He still got depressed but Troy honestly believed that it had been Natalie that had kept Ryan through the long agonizing year of his life without the woman he loved. They did rely on each other to, much more than Troy could imagine.

"Don't worry; I think Jason's bringing over a bottle of wine tonight. You can unwind a little and if Natalie starts playing up we'll sort her out." Troy explained.

"Oh thanks, you don't know how much I need a rest…Natalie, stop drawing on the wall with a crayon now!"

Troy laughed, "I'll leave you to it. See you later." 

"See you later buddy." Ryan said and Troy hung up and went to check on Gabriella.

He found her sitting on her bed with a towel wrapped around her. Troy laughed, her hair was still wet. He found an old hairdryer in her drawers and plugged it in. He decided he should tell her what it was before he turned it on, just in case he frightened her.

"This, 'He said importantly, "Is a hair dryer. It makes all the wet in your hair go away. I'm going to turn it on, okay? It's really loud so don't be frightened."

"Okay." Gabriella said timidly.

He turned it on and began to brush through Gabriella's hair while drying it. She giggled saying it was hot and Troy smiled. There was such an innocence to Gabriella, that was for sure!

He couldn't help but close his eyes with pleasure as he touched her as it started to dry quicker and quicker. Gabriella shivered under his touch, for she enjoyed the way he stroked her hair.

When he pulled away from her she sat in silence with her eyes still closed.

"Um…Brie…are you alright?" He asked her worriedly.

She opened her eyes, coming out of her reverie. She nodded softly and Troy pulled the hairdryer out of the plug and just continued to brush through her hair making the curls more lush and striking.

He kissed her still damp shoulder gently and Gabriella turned so the corner of her eye met his gaze. He stood upright trying to ignore the blush that was sweeping across cheek to nose to cheek again.

"Get changed and then we'll be leaving for the Evan's household." Troy said and he walked out, silently cursing himself for letting his feelings get the better of him.

AS they drove to the 'Evan's Household' though Gabriella wasn't really sure what that was, Gabriella kept looking out to the ocean regretfully. She did miss it so very much, despite her short time away from it. Troy had attempted to make conversation with her but he sensed that she was upset and so he let her sit alone with her eyes to the ocean, dreaming she was swimming with her family again.

Troy did feel guilty, even now as he glanced occasionally to Gabriella. He knew she missed the ocean and he could tell it was in her blood and her heart, and it was understandable to miss it so. He had to shake the feelings of guilt from him, soon she would grow to care for him and when she was pregnant with a child she would forget the sea and her only hopes would be to care for her family!

Furthermore, Gabriella was sure to love all his friends. They would make her feel more at home and when she saw baby Natalie she would be truly thrilled. Baby Natalie was a cherub.

"We're almost there, 'Troy said, his voice became serious, "Now Gabriella, you mustn't let any of them know you're a Selkie."

Gabriella turned to look at Troy; her concentration now on him, for it confused her, why wasn't she allowed to tell them she was a Selkie?

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because people won't like that! They won't like you and they'll think you're crazy, they'll hurt you." Troy said desolately.

Gabriella sensed the sorrow in Troy's voice for she smiled brightly, "I won't say anything, I promise."

"Good girl. Remember, you're just a friend who's staying for a while." Troy said and Gabriella nodded obediently before she turned her attention back to the window.

Troy smiled, his biggest relief and worry was keeping her true identity a secret.

"WELL look whose here! Hey everyone, Troy's here." A blonde woman called who stood at the door looking at Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Sharpay, 'Troy said stepping inside, Gabriella had hold of his hand tight and was looking around nervously, "It's great to see you. This is Gabriella."

Sharpay smiled and hugged Troy and then hugged Gabriella. Gabriella noted how large her stomach was and widened her eyes; she was unaware that Sharpay was pregnant.

"You have such a big stomach!" Gabriella gasped in amazement.

"OKAY! Changing the subject." Troy laughed trying to cover up what Gabriella had said but Sharpay simply laughed and put her arm around Gabriella.

"It's called pregnancy Gabi, 'She chuckled, thinking Gabriella had been joking, "Let's hope our Troy doesn't rush you into such things yet." She said winking.

As Sharpay led them in Gabriella mused, she knew of pregnancy. Selkie women did not have such stomachs when pregnant and would remain flat on their abdomen all the way through pregnancy. Gabriella, however did remember her mother explaining that when she had slept with Gabriella's father and had gotten pregnant, she had developed a huge stomach. She said that it was because she didn't wear her skin when pregnant with Gabriella and because the child was half human, causing her to have the affects most human women would have when pregnant. Gabriella thought, it looked wonderful, more maternal.

Sharpay led them into a room full of people. Sharpay went to stand beside a tall, African – American man and she smiled and touched his chest.

"This is my husband Zeke." She said proudly.

"It's…its nice to meet you Zeke." Gabriella said timorously, boy was he tall!

Then Sharpay started to point around the room at the people.

"There's Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie. Their engaged!" Sharpay said excitedly and Troy's closest friends in the group went over and hugged Gabriella sweetly.

"That's Kelsi and Jason Cross." She said and Jason and his wife Kelsi walked over. Jason hugged Gabriella enthusiastically but Kelsi hung back and clinged to her more awkwardly than her husband had. It was then Gabriella sensed that Kelsi was very shy.

"And this is Ryan Evan's, my brother and his daughter, Natalie Evans." She said and Ryan hugged Gabriella and stood in front of her so Natalie could greet her.

"Natalie, this is Gabriella." He said though he wasn't sure if Natalie registered what he was saying for the baby was making raspberries while clapping her hands actively.

"Gab! Gab! Gab!" She chanted happily and Ryan brought her back over to the couch and started to feed her the bottle had had just made up.

Gabriella looked around and smiled at the friendly, lovable group of people around her. She felt like she belonged a little more with them and when she looked at Troy she smiled and took his hand tightening her grip on it again. His presence brought her even more comfort in the strange world she had fallen into. She owed him everything for helping her!

EVERYONE was sitting outside in the garden, it was dark but peaceful. Troy looked across at Gabriella who was sipping her red wine contently. It was her third glass and he saw how unusually tipsy she was. He sighed and leaned across and whispered.

"Brie, 'He said in a hushed voice, "Don't drink too much of that."

"Why?" She asked giggling a little.

"Because…um just don't drink it." He said again and Gabriella touched his hand and smiled.

"It's alright Troy. I won't drink too much." She said resolutely.

Troy laughed and shook his head before turning his attention back to Kelsi and Chad who were deep in conversation.

"Look all I'm saying is Basketball's got to be so much better than Music Kels! It keeps you fit." Chad said.

"Yeah but Music is good for the soul. It keeps you sane." Kelsi argued back.

"Come on, how can you possibly argue with me there." Chad complained.

"Guys, you've both been arguing about this for years. When are you going to give up?" Jason sighed, Kelsi turned in her chair and buried her head into her husbands chest sighing, Jason stroked Kelsi's arm and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"When one of us wins!" Chad stated.

Jason laughed and shook his head. He moved in his wives embrace so he could get closer and turned to Troy so he could talk to him.

"She's pretty Troy, 'He said glancing over at Gabriella, "Wherever did you find her?"

"On the beach!" Gabriella piped in rather drunkenly.

"Does she always get drunk?" Kelsi chuckled.

"No, 'Troy said shaking his head, "She's not much of a drinker so she's not used to all of this."

"Is she the girl you were talking about Troy?" Taylor questioned and Troy begged that Gabriella hadn't heard what Taylor had said, her laughing to herself indicated to Troy that she hadn't.

"Yeah, she's something special." Troy said.

"So Gabriella, what do you do as a living?" Ryan asked as he held a sleeping Natalie in his arms.

Gabriella looked across at Ryan and blinked in confusion, what did he mean? What was a living? Was it like the evil black box or the warm thing that stopped her hair from getting wet?

"Um…evil black box?" Gabriella said, she didn't know whether it was right but it was as close to an answer as she could get.

"Huh?" The friends said together in confusion.

"Oh, 'Troy said cutting in, he knew exactly what Gabriella meant but they didn't, "She's a writer. She's writing a Novel called '_Evil Black Box_' yeah, that's it."

"What kind of Novel is it" Sharpay questioned.

"It's a fantasy! You know, all monster and stuff. It's still a working progress." Troy said before Gabriella could say anything else to make the gang think she was an absolute lunatic.

"Well we look forward to reading it." Taylor said nodding her head with pleasure.

"Thank you." Gabriella said giggling and when Troy looked across at her, he realised she was very drunk!

"Um guys, I'm going to take Gabriella home. She's a little unruly." Troy said standing up.

"Oh, how sad. We haven't had time to talk much." Sharpay said frowning sadly.

"You can talk some other time. Come over any time you want." Troy said, he picked Gabriella up and waved goodbye to everyone, 'Goodbye Troy and Gabriella' came the reply.

As Troy helped a stumbling Gabriella into the car he heard her giggle.

"Socorro." She muttered.

"What?" Troy questioned, clearly confused.

She nearly slipped but Troy held onto her tight and held her close.

"Socorro, my beautiful mother! I…mi…miss her." She stammered.

"You'll see her soon, 'Troy said feeling the guilt wash over him again, "We're still going to look for your skin."

"You're a nice guy Troy, Mama used to tell me…hic…stories of ruthless men…who…who stole Selkie skins and kept them…as wives…forcing them to s…s…stay with them. You're different, special." She said as she rocked back and fore trying to keep balancing.

"Come on, 'Troy said, wanting desperately to change the subject, "We'd better get you home. Drunkenness is not a nice thing."

She sniggered in hysterics and Troy sat her down in the car and started to drive her home. While driving he had full water songs and fish impersonations with Gabriella giggling and laughing as she went. Troy smiled, for she was a hopelessly adorable drunk!

As they pulled up outside the house Troy picked Gabriella up and took her into the house.

"One day Troy, you'll live in the sea with me! _My best friend in the entire world_." She said rather proudly.

"Hush now Gabriella. You're going to sleep on the sofa tonight, I'm going to sit her and watch you." He said.

"Yeah, okay, you're going to protect me from the Evil Black Box aren't you?" Gabriella asked as Troy sat her on the sofa and pulled a spare blanket over her.

"Yeah sweetie, I'll protect you." He said softly.

He watched as Gabriella dropped off to sleep and he kissed her forehead lovingly. Soft kisses were all it took to send him over edge. He stroked her head and listened as she dropped off to sleep, she was safe. She would always be safe!

**I'm actually quite proud with how that chapter came out! It wasn't too bad! Review and tell me what you thought of it! Also, I've updated the chapter of '**_**My Musical Girl**_**' so if any of you haven't read it, go and read it now. Do I have to tell you twice! Lol**

**Now, I'm going to watch Harry Potter and phone my friends so I'll write more when I can. Review xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	6. A Lesson In Lust

**I'm glad you guys are still reading this! Selkies have got to be one of my most favourite mythical creatures, their stories and features fascinate me. I really hope that this story has brought the Selkie to be a favourite amongst some of my reviewers too! Thank you! **

**I'm just so tired but I just had to update this as soon as possible. I'm quite excited for this story. It's amazing how many reviews I've had.**

**I don't own High School Musical but I have a few posters, 2 films, a bed cover etc! Does that count?**

**Chapter 4 – A Lesson In Lust**

"MY head is really hurting Troy." Gabriella said softly, she was cuddled up under the blankets in her bedroom, Troy was dabbing her head with a soft damp towel and he had made her a fresh cup of black coffee and had a large bowl of chocolate buttons by her bedside cabinet.

"Hush now, I know it hurts. This is called a hangover. It's what happens when you've drunk too much." Troy explained and Gabriella nodded softly.

"I'm sorry. I must look very stupid." Gabriella said blushing.

Troy laughed and shook his head, "No, and besides I like to take care of you. It gives me something to do."

Gabriella smiled and Troy let her settle back down in her bed. He picked up her coffee and handed it to her. She looked down on it and groaned.

"Um…Troy…I don't think I should drink this, if I drink too much I'll get another hangover." She said unknowingly, trying to hand him back the coffee.

"No, 'Troy chuckled handing her the coffee back, "You see Brie, this is just coffee. You can't get drunk off coffee, if anything; this will make you feel better. No, only alcohol makes you get hangovers." He said.

"Alcohol?" Gabriella asked, intrigued.

"It's a drink with chemicals in it that affects the way the body acts. Its called 'being drunk' which results to hangovers!" He told her.

"Then why do people drink it? Hangovers hurt!" Gabriella said touching her forehead.

"It's just something they do. I'm not too fond of drink myself." Troy said briskly.

"When I feel better can we go to the beach, 'Gabriella queried, she saw the look of dejectedness on Troy's face and added in, "Only for a little while. Just to splash around in the water for a bit. I really do miss the water." Gabriella told him tenderly.

Troy laughed and picked up a chocolate button and slipped it into Gabriella's mouth. She chewed on it happily and looked up at him with expectant, hopeful eyes. How could he resist those pure pools of innocent glory?

"Of course we can." Troy whispered to her and he fed her another chocolate button and made her drink her coffee, much to her dislike.

GABRIELLA and Star dashed down to the beach together in excitement. Troy watched and smiled pleased with what he had done so far. He saw she missed the sea but she enjoyed being around him and that was surely enough for him at that moment. He could tell that she felt secure around him!

She splashed and jumped around in the water and Troy found himself falling deeper in love with her as he saw how truly alive she became when bounding around in the place that was surely her real home.

Gabriella looked up, seeing how serious Troy had become.

"Come on Troy, the water's wonderful." She called waving.

She watched him run down towards her and when he threw himself into the water she giggled. She liked being close to him. She splashed the salty water at him and laughed as he chuckled and splashed some back.

"You're silly Troy!" She said sweetly.

They splashed around each other for a while. Gabriella swam through to the deeper water and Troy followed her and held her close to him so her back was resting against his strong muscular chest. His was breathing heavy and she felt this strange feeling at the pit of her stomach, lust. They chased each other through the waves when Troy heard the ice cream van up ahead.

"Oh, hey do you want an ice cream?" He asked her softly.

Gabriella looked confused, "What's an ice cream?"

Troy shook his head and smiled; he took her hand and led her towards the van. He ordered two ice creams with red sauce and sweets and handed one to Gabriella. She followed Troy's example licking the cold thick creamy substance.

"Wow, it's wonderful." She said joyfully.

Troy smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Troy saw she had some ice cream on her lips and he couldn't help himself, he leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste tender kiss. Gabriella looked at him confused, for she wasn't sure what had happened. She hadn't kissed anyone before, heck; she didn't know what a kiss was. She knew that what he had just done to her mouth, he had done occasionally to her forehead and her shoulder but this felt even more overwhelmingly strange. She was bemused, it had felt good but scary and she darted off dropping her ice cream with a thud to the floor. Troy too, dropped his and chased after her, frightened that he had done the wrong thing and so aware of what he was feeling and what she had surely felt. If he lost her now he would never forgive himself, if she was gone from his sight, he would certainly go crazy. Luckily, because of his speed and his fitness he kept up with her well and soon his arms found their way around her waist, bringing her to a halt.

She was breathing heavy and tears were cascading down her fine cheeks.

"I'm sorry. If you didn't like it, you didn't like it." He said to her rubbing her back.

She looked up at him and smiled a little, a bashful blithe smile "I liked it, a lot…I'm…it just confused me."

Troy beamed with pride and brought her closer to her. He loved to hold her and the scent of her was once again strong, the saltiness in her blood, the naturalness of it all.

"Gabriella, promise me that if I ever do anything that you're not comfortable and I mean anything, physical, mentally or in any way that you find offensive or an invasion of your privacy…tell me! I will stop! I would never force you into things you don't like. Understand?" Troy asked her gently.

She nodded though confusion was written on her face.

"What was that?" She asked nervously.

"What was what?" Troy queried, perplexed at what she was asking.

"You know…what was it? That you did?" Gabriella asked, she had blushed for when she had thought of the simple action he had just performed she was erupted with magnificent Goosebumps.

"Oh that…um it's a kiss." Troy said.

"Kiss? Can you show….show me…ag…again?" She muttered embarrassingly, she shuffled her feet a little and he leaned down and he brushed his lips against hers.

When he pulled back she had gone a deep crimson and he laughed, "You have to move your lips to you know." He said gently.

"Oh, like yours?" Gabriella asked timorously.

Troy nodded and this time when he leant down he felt Gabriella hesitantly move her lips against his, he couldn't believe it, she was kissing him. He was about to start running his tongue against her mouth, hoping for entrance, when he stopped himself. She wasn't ready for such things yet, she had only just learnt about kissing!

They pulled apart when they heard a barking and Gabriella giggled looking down on a soaking wet Star who was wagging her tail, trying to get some attention.

Troy wasn't sure what had really gone on but Gabriella and Star were already making their way back down to the ocean again. Troy sat down on the sand and watched Gabriella; he touched his lips where her lips had just been. He smiled, she had kissed him and he had kissed her! Where did that leave them now?

THEY had been sitting in the living room; Gabriella had her nose buried in her book, for she could read while Troy watched the television. Gabriella refused to watch the television and was still sure it was evil! No matter how much Troy had asked, she kept her back to the black box and read.

Troy's arm was around Gabriella's waist and he had pulled her as close to her as he could get her. He liked having her close, though they were not a proper couple there was softness to their relationship and Troy wanted to show her that he was always going to be a gentle and compassionate kind of person. She needed to trust.

"Troy, will you teach me how to cook tomorrow?" She asked him keenly.

Troy looked up from the basketball match he had been watching and smiled, he stroked her hair a little and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever you want." He said.

"Good, I want to learn so much! I can't wait. If I can't be Selkie then I guess I want to be a human." Gabriella told him.

Troy smiled and brought her closer kissing her forehead before she returned to her book and he returned to his game. He sighed, could his life get any better?

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"BUT I don't get it Dad, doesn't she see through him. She heard of the stories of Selkie skins being stolen? Why didn't Gabriella question Troy, it's quite obvious he has it?" Amy said interrupting the story again.

I looked up from the book and smiled, "Don't you see how you're…um how Gabriella was really innocent.

"But Dad, 'Amy complained, "No – ones _that_ innocent."

"Not now, no, 'I said, "But can then for Gabriella, a Selkie woman stuck in a human world…innocence was the only thing that kept her going."

"Troy loved her, right?" Amy asked.

"More than anything. He was very fond of Gabriella." I exclaimed.

"Then why wouldn't he let her go? If he loved her then he would've left her go." Amy said smartly.

I laughed, "You're showing innocence right now, Amy!"

"What?" She laughed as if it were the most preposterous thing ever!

"It's not simple when you love someone. Look at you and Kyle, you possess feelings for one another but you admitted it and Kyle didn't. Despite his feelings, Kyle hid them because he loves you. Love makes you do the strangest things." I told her and Amy sighed but nodded.

"Let's keep reading." She said softly and I nodded and reopened the book, preparing to read once more!

**I'm so tired and so I've tried to make this as good as possible but I understand if any of you are disappointed with it. I'm quite excited, H2o: Just Add Water Season 2 is coming on Nick and I absolutely adore it. Do any of you watch it? Well anyway, I've got to go; I've got homework to do and food to eat! **

**xoxMusicalxox**


	7. Boyfriend And Girlfriend or Mates?

**Hey everybody! H2o Just Add Water is a show about three girls who one night get turned into Mermaids. They have all these powers and every time water touches their skin they grow tails! It's amazing, really!**

**Also, where I watch it, its only Nickelodeon, I've never once seen it on Disney channel, mad huh? It might be because I'm Welsh so…I don't know, that's confusing lol!**

**Chapter 5 – Boyfriend And Girlfriend/Mates?**

"COME on, I'll make us a cup of tea and we can go downstairs and sit on the sofa. It's more comfortable there." I said to Amy who yawned, she was tired but I could tell she was ever so eager to learn the rest of the story and I was sure I was going to read this all to her overnight; I did not want her to miss a thing and so, we would read where we were comfortable.

"Okay." Amy said enthusiastically and she stood and made her way downstairs. I glanced back at my bedroom and smiled.

"I'll be down now, set the tea ready." I said and I walked through to my bedroom and stood by the door watching my wife sleeping gently in our bed.

I walked over to her, a look of tender satisfaction written upon my face. I knelt down in front of her and stroked her arm gently. She had a soft fluffiness to her arm, her skin was quilted with light creamy fur, hardly visible and but you could feel it. That was perhaps my favourite feature of her, she was so incredibly beautiful and I knew it always bothered her, the softness of her skin. I just loved it and I never wanted her to feel nervous, she was a very self conscious woman!

"I love you." I whispered tenderly kissing her on the lips and smiling to myself; I stood and moved back to the door. I closed it behind myself and walked downstairs, leaving my beautiful wife to sleep in peace. I clasped the book in my hand that had affected my life over the years and that had made my life both a curse and a wonder. Even to these days I don't regret what's happened, it's made me a better person but I cannot help but wonder what Amy will feel when she learns of the past! 

HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM! HSM!

"SO what's this we're making?" Gabriella asked.

"A Victorian sponge. My Mom was fond of making them. They were her favourite things she'd make. She taught me and now I'm going to teach you!" Troy said proudly, Gabriella was standing between his arms again and they were rolling the pastry together, their hands mixed together in unison as they touched. **(It's probably not even American lol but I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything)**

Gabriella was quite thrilled to be learning how to cook! Though she missed the ocean and wanted to return to it, there was a part of her that was rejecting the Selkie blood within her and she wanted nothing more than to remain with Troy, in his easy, happy world. She wanted his comforting hugs and those gentle kisses; she loved how protective he was of her and the way he treated her. She thought back to her time as a Selkie. Male Selkies weren't as pleasant as human males though she was unaware they could be pricks too! Loland she did dislike them. Though Gabriella's mother was the leader of the Selkie clan with Gabriella, the males were a lot more dominant and would often treat the females inferior to them. There was one,_ Sitern_, and he was an arrogant two headed pig. When she looked at Troy, she saw perfection!

"So what's this stuff? It feels funny?" Gabriella giggled.

She felt Troy kiss her neck, "Its pastry. It's really nice when it's cooked properly. I'm sure you'll love it."

"I hope so, its smells quite nice." She told him.

"Yeah, 'Troy said, he was fascinated by the touching of their hands, "Come on, 'He said to her gently, "We'll put this in the base now." He ordered and he showed her how to mould the pastry to the dish and when they had finished they washed their hands, dried them and returned to the living room.

While Troy sat down to read Gabriella was looking around the room with confusion, she saw a grey box though it didn't resemble the 'evil black box' one bit. She saw a button and pressed it. A light shone from it and it said, 'Press play' and she looked around for a button with play on the front. She found it quite easily and she switched on the button a strange sound came through the box.

She jumped back in alarm, trembling and she looked back at Troy who stood and smiled.

"It wasn't me!" She said quickly.

Troy chuckled and took her hand, "Its music!"

"Music?" She questioned.

"It's something we listen to. It's great. People sing and dance to it." Troy said.

"Show me!" She said hurriedly.

Troy took her in his arms and started to spin her around, he held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder and there they swayed tenderly together on the spot.

_**I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin that wont subside  
I look at you and I fantasize**_

_**You are mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights**_

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I cant disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?" Troy queired, feeling nerves fill him to the brim.

"Hmm!" She murmured for she was enjoying the gentle swaying of their bodies brushing against one another, it was simply heavenly.

He braced himself, "Do you want to come out with me? On a date?"

"A date, what's a date?" She asked, interest suddenly clinging to her again, she wanted to learn so much and there was such little time to learn it.

"Um…its something between people who care about each other. Um…partners…boyfriends and girlfriends!" He said, trying to hint subtly that he wanted to become more than her friend.

_**I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what loves all about  
Darlin tonight  
Now Ive got you in my sights**_

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I cant disguise  
I_**'ve got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise**_

"What's that?" Gabriella asked again.

Troy laughed and kissed her forehead, as if to say that she needed to know more. She wasn't always the most intelligent when it came to human things but it was that he loved about her most.

"Um…its like…um, 'He wasn't entirely sure how to explain that to her, "Its…loving each other. You know…um…well…kissing and…hugging and –"

"We do that!" Gabriella said cheerfully, almost proudly too!

Troy chuckled, "Yes, we do. There's more. Its about going out, to dinner and to the Movies, though I don't think we'll do that!" For Troy would take Gabriella out to dinner and other things like ice skating and walks in the parks, picnics but he would never take her to the Movies for he would not feel comfortable with her complaining about a 'GIANT EVIL BLACK BOX'

"That sounds wonderful." She said smiling though she wasn't entirey sure what he was on about.

"And there's more like…um kissing with…um…tongues and…and…gifts and making…making love…and…well…well…just…other things." He was blushing and he saw Gabriella blush too.

"Kissing with tongues? Gifts? Making Love? They all sounds so confusing, I mean, what's kisisng with tongues and I know what gifts are and…the other thing and…I don't know, won't it be scary. I've never done stuff like that!" She said and she toom was crimson in the cheeks.

"I'll teach you everything! Don't you worry!" Troy whispered to her pulling her closer to him.

"Then I guess…we could try. Is it…is it like mates? Mama used to call it that!" She said, she was tyring to make out what he was saying to her, it was all so much to put through her mind.

He started to laugh but nodded, "Yeah! Like mates but we don't call it that! We call it, being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh well, I guess we could be that." She said and he leaned down and kissed her lips and pulled her all the more closer, he felt the need to protect her while she was in such an innocent state.

He smiled, she was officially his!

**It was a short chapter but I have homework to do so please forgive me! I promise to make it bigger next time, okay! The next chapter's called '**_**At The Party**_**'**

**Also, because of that I'll put a teaser in for the next chapter, this is it…**

_**Blake laughed and he leaned across and started to slip his hand into Gabriella's dress, down and to her breast. He felt her shiver and he laughed callously.**_

"_**What…what are yo…you…doing?" She stammered, tears cascading down her cheeks.**_

"_**Relax angelcakes! I bet you're boyfriend does that!"**_

"_**Oh n…n…no, Tr…Troy…never…does…tha…that!" She stuttered whimpering as his hand went on squeezing at her breast!**_

**I hope that makes you want to read more! What's going to happen huh? Bet you're eager to read more so keep your eyes out for the next chapter and review please!**

**xoxMusicalxox**


	8. At The Party

**I know you've all be anticipating this chapter so I have tried to update it as soon as I could. Furthermore, I've updated 'My Musical Girl' for all those who haven't realised the chapters up. If you haven't even attempted to read it, try! You never know, here's the summary!**

**My Musical Girl – **_**Gabriella is a struggling West End Actress, Troy Bolton owns the theatre she has entered into. He wants her and she hates him! What will he do to possess her, even if it's changing her career? TROYELLA!**_

**Chapter 6 – At The Party**

"SO everything was alright?" Amy asked me brightly, she seemed truly thrilled that the story had taken a romantic turn and I was pleased that she was enjoying it so far. It seemed to take her mind off Kyle.

"Yeah, everything was fine and Gabriella seemed to like the life of a human despite missing her life as a Selkie." I replied.

"So what happened next?" Amy queried, she sat on the edge of her seat excitedly, sipping her hot chocolate excitedly.

My face fell and I knew anger was written in my sharp intelligent eyes, Amy looked at me confused and she touched my hand.

"Dad?" She asked uncertainly.

"I shall tell you, a terrible thing happened then…though it also brought much solace…

HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM, HSM,

"YES Chad, we're coming to the party." Troy sighed as he made Gabriella's toast.

"Great, Sharpay said a lot of people will be there. It's her cousin, Henry's party. You remember where Henry lives, right?" Chad questioned.

"Yes I do. He's about two streets down from me. Gabriella and I can walk." Troy said.

"Okay, well it starts at 7.30pm so don't be too late. We'll see you then. Bye." Chad said.

"Bye!" Troy replied and they hung up.

Troy walked through to the living room where Gabriella sat with Star. She was stroking the dog's long silky ears and smiling tenderly at her.

"Hey! Do you fancy going to a party tonight?" Troy asked her softly.

"Sure, what's a party?" She questioned.

He chuckled and Gabriella smiled, "It's a nice place where people go to dance and have fun and see friends." 

"But I don't have friends." Gabriella said, her smile faltering with disappointment.

"Of course you do, there's Kelsi and Taylor and Zeke and everyone else. Their you're friends and you'll have me. How's about it?" Troy asked her enthusiastically.

"Okay! I guess so." Gabriella replied nodding and she smiled and allowed Troy to hold her beside him, and when he kissed her lips she felt all the safer in the environment.

"ARE you sure I look alright Troy?" Gabriella asked as she straightened out her soft white cocktail dress**. (Picture in profile, its beautiful!)**

Troy came up beside her and kissed her cheek tenderly, touching her soft curled hair and stroking it, mesmerized.

"You look absolutely stunning. You've got nothing to worry about. Everyone will love you." Troy replied who was dressed in simple jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied beaming.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded and she took Troy's hand and allowed him to pull her out of the door and their night began, both unaware that something was to happen that would perhaps change their lives…

"I'm so excited for you to meet everyone else and you look so lovely." Troy whispered to her.

"Thanks, I hope I don't make an idiot of myself in there. If I do, you'll tell me, right?"

"You could never do something like that. If you're that worried just think before you talk. I promise you, everything will turn out fine." He said squeezing her hand.

"I'll try." Gabriella whispered.

"That's all I ask." Troy exclaimed and he kissed her hand that was still interlocked with his.

They had just arrived in the garden and Gabriella laughed as she already saw Ryan walking towards them with Natalie babbling in his arms.

"Oh great, you're here. If Sharpay and Zeke come earlier than expected tell them I've taken Natalie to Mrs Davies up the road. She said she'd take care of her for a while." Ryan said.

"Okay, we'll see you when you come back." Troy said and they went through the open door and were met with thousands of beaming faces.

Troy smiled as heard various comments on Gabriella.

"Who's she?" 

"Troy's new girlfriend huh?"

"Apparently, she's living with him." 

"It must be serious." 

He pulled her closer to him and they made their way over to the group of friends, Kelsi was the first to greet them.

"Hey guys! Gabriella, it's great to see you again." She said brightly.

"Thanks Kelsi, 'Troy said, he turned to Gabriella, "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please, whatever you're having." She replied timidly.

The party seemed a nice enough thing. Gabriella liked the music and people were all around her dancing and laughing, drinking and chatting. It was truly a wonderful scene. She found that she shared a lot in common with Taylor and she liked Kelsi. Sharpay, who had arrived with her husband Zeke was so very bubbly and enchanting, she found she enjoyed the pregnant blondes company. The men made Gabriella feel very secure, Jason was protective of Kelsi and his genuine love for his wife shone through his toughness. Ryan and Zeke were both softies all the way through, kind and gentle and Chad was like the big brother Gabriella had always wanted but never had. She adored him.

"So…what's going on with you and Troy?" Taylor asked giggling.

Kelsi and Sharpay fell silent to listen in and Gabriella blushed, "We're mates…um I mean boyfriend and girlfriend."

Sharpay chuckled at what Gabriella had said, "So have you done anything yet?"

"Huh?" Gabriella said, perplexed.

"You know, 'Kelsi said, "any partner things?"

"Oh! Yes! We have, just kissing really." Gabriella replied and she could feel the blush creeping up her face sneakily.

The boys wolf whistled a little and Gabriella giggled burying her head into Kelsi's shoulder who patted her back laughing.

A dark figure approached and the boy's perked up and looked across at the new visitor angrily. Gabriella found the visitor staring at her hard and hungrily. He had the most horrifyingly handsome violet eyes imaginable. She liked violet eyes but they were cold and rich with emotion. He was muscular, about Troy's build and his hair was jet black. He smiled devilishly.

"Hey! You're Troy's new girl right?" He said.

Gabriella nodded timorously.

"I'm Blake, 'He said rather snobbishly, "I'm sure you've heard of me."

Gabriella looked at him simply confused at why he had even approached her. She had been comfortable with her friends and this Blake scared her. He held out his hand for her to shake and she shook it but it did not go unnoticed when he gentle caressed his thumb against her trembling palm.

When she pulled away she went and stood beside Chad who was glaring viciously at Blake.

"So, do you want to dance?" Blake asked.

"Um…no…no I'm fine thank you. I'm going to stay here." Gabriella stuttered shaking her head.

"Oh come on, just one little da –"

"Look Blake! Back off, she said she doesn't want to dance!" Chad suddenly said advancing forward threateningly.

"Chad, whoa, easy, easy! Relax a little, I was just asking." Blake replied coldly.

"And she said no, 'Zeke suddenly snarled, Jason at his side cracking his knuckles toughly, "So get lost. Sling your hook!"

"Alright! I'm going. You pricks had better watch it." Blake said and he winked seductively at Gabriella before he walked off.

"Thank you guys. He's quite scary, isn't he?" Gabriella said softly.

"He's bad news Gabi. Don't bother with him." Taylor told her and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

At that moment Troy returned with two bottles of coca cola. He handed Gabriella's hers and saw that she was trembling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her tenderly.

"Nothing, 'Ryan said softly, "Just Blake trying to get into Gabriella's knickers."

"What? Where is he?" Troy demanding suddenly livid and looking around for Blake, his empty fist was clasped tight and he was ready for a fight.

"He's gone! The guys sent him away." Gabriella said quickly sensing Troy's anger; she touched his hand and felt it relax for a moment.

"He'd better watch it. I mean it, if he so much as looks at you, he's going to get it!" Troy said furiously.

The girls giggled for they saw the glint of fury in their friend's eyes but as long as Gabriella was with them, she was safe from Blake's ravenous stare.

GABRIELLA giggled when she felt Troy's lips gently brush her neck. They were dancing together and the tension and worry she had been feeling earlier had gone when she felt Troy's comforting embrace.

"I am really sorry about your family Gabriella." Troy said for he was feeling sorry for what he had done though he could not help but feel the boundless joy that she was still with him.

"It's fine. I mean, I'd really like to see my Mom again but…I like being with you. I never had a mate…I mean boyfriend before and…it…it feels nice." She said smiling delicately.

Troy held her close to him and felt her head rest tiredly onto his shoulder. He tightened his grip around her waist just wanting to be close to her, the feel of her body against his was tantalizing.

Troy smiled, she was his, really, truly and inevitably his! For good.

GABRIELLA yawned to herself, she was so tired. She had slipped away unnoticed by her group of friends and had snuck into one of the spare bedrooms to get away from the loud music.

She found a rather interesting book called '_The Ragwitch_' that was actually a supernatural book, she had just got involved in the first chapter when she heard the door open and when she looked up there was Blake looking at her, grinning cruelly.

"Well, hello angelcakes. What are you doing up here all alone?" He asked, Gabriella noted that he had locked the door and was now watching her intriguingly.

"I…was reading." She stammered.

"Hmm, I have something else we could do that is far more rewarding than reading. For both of us." He said seriously, he came and sat beside her and he smiled.

"I'm…f…fine thanks." She stuttered.

"Oh come on, forget that Bolton. I'm a champion compared to the loser around here." He chuckled.

Gabriella slid down the bed away from him but Blake only snuck up closer to her.

"You look lovely in that dress…I wonder what you'll feel and look like under it, under me." He laughed and Blake laughed and he leaned across and started to slip his hand into Gabriella's dress, down and to her breast. He felt her shiver and he laughed callously.

"What…what are yo…you…doing?" She stammered, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Relax angelcakes! I bet you're boyfriend does that!"

"Oh n…n…no, Tr…Troy…never…does…tha…that!" She stuttered whimpering as his hand went on squeezing at her breast!

"Just relax. I don't want you tensing up when things start getting interesting." Blake ordered and he started to kiss her neck and she flinched trying to get away from him…

"GUYS! Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked Taylor and Chad who were dancing together.

"She said she had a headache. I think she went upstairs." Taylor commented.

Troy's eyes searched the room and he saw no sign of Gabriella. Then he overheard a conversation that filled him coldly.

"Yeah Blake's getting some ass tonight! He said even if he has to force her." A young man was laughing.

"Blake said she's a pretty little thing?" One of the men asked.

"Pretty, she's gorgeous! I've got a feeling Blake's in for a great night. Their up in the room next to the bathroom. Apparently, he's going to lock the door."

"Yeah, Blake's not getting anything." Troy snarled and he pushed past them and made his way upstairs furiously.

"CAN'T you relax for one stinking minute?" Blake snarled, his hand slipping up Gabriella's dress, the stupid girl was trying her hardest to remain out of his sexual grasp. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and he laughed, he loved to hear them whimper.

"Let me go! Please!" She begged.

"Hey, 'He slapped her hard across the face and she gasped, frozen by his sudden violence, "Shut it! Boyfriends do this all the time, get used to it! I'm just giving you a little experience before Troy himself gets you. He'll do exactly the same." He said it because he sensed Gabriella was one of those girls who would believe anything he said.

She whimpered, Troy was going to do this to her? She felt her body go limp from the shock. Blake sighed in satisfaction, finally, she'd given in, her body became weak and there was no more resistance. He started to kiss her neck and he bit at her hard drawing blood a little though he laughed hearing her cry and he moved to the other side of her neck.

He heard her cry out when his hand found her knickers and he started travelling his hand up and down her stomach.

"Please…please, I'm begging you…please don't do this." She cried, he smacked her again.

"It'll be a wonderful feeling…for me." He laughed and suddenly there was a loud thumping at the door.

Blake rolled his eyes, "We'll never get peace. HEY! SHUT IT, THIS ROOM'S OCCUPIED!"

He was about to turn back to her when he heard a loud crash and the door had flown into the room and there stood a livid Troy, his breathing intense and his fists clashed hard irritably.

"Get off her now!" Troy bellowed and Blake stood, redoing his trousers and sighing, Gabriella whimpered and crawled up the bed feeling terror clutch her tight.

"Why do you always wreck it? Turning up, spoiling my fun!" Blake sneered; he glanced back at Gabriella who was sobbing.

Troy stormed towards Blake and threw a punch. Blake went tumbling to the floor and smashed his head on the side of the bed, when he touched his temple it was damp with blood.

He tried to punch Troy but Troy lowered his head and Blake cracked his fist on Troy's skull. He screamed out, he had obviously broken it. He looked at Troy and Troy punched him again and this time when he was lifted his head his nose was splattered with blood.

"Keep her, frigid little bitch! She doesn't even know how to accept sex! You'll be cursed for life Bolton." Blake spluttered out and Troy stormed towards him but Blake and darted out of the room, frightened of another injury.

He turned to Gabriella who was crying terribly into her bed. Troy's saw the blood on her neck and he reached out and touched her hand. He felt her flinch and she scrambled out of the bed and stayed by the wall, fearful that Troy too, like Blake had predicted, what do the same that Blake himself had attempted.

"Brie? It's alright, he's gone. He's not going to hurt you again." Troy promised her.

"Sta…stay…awa…away from…m…me." Gabriella cried and with that she dashed out of the room in a frenzied terror.

Troy was confused but he chased after her, a terrified Gabriella was not a good thing and he was afraid of where she would go. Where she would travel? Perhaps back to the sea where it was unsafe for her without her seal skin. He saw her running out of the house and he stopped for a while, watching her run. He sighed; this was not a good thing at all.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and found Zeke and Ryan looked at him distractedly.

"What's the matter?" Zeke asked.

"Was that Gabi running off?" Ryan questioned.

"I have to go. I'll call you guys tomorrow, okay!" And before the men could say anything else, their friend was gone.

TROY searched everywhere, every nook and cranny of Albuquerque and when he came to his final searching place, the beach, he heard the snivelling and whimpering of a woman behind the rocks.

He stuck his head around the rocks and found Gabriella crying, nestled up on the floor. She was looking out at the ocean longingly and Troy could see that her mind, mentally was there, swimming with the other Selkies. He came and sat beside her and he touched her arm lovingly.

She jumped back in surprise and when she saw it was Troy she buried her head deep into his chest finally giving into him and crying pathetically. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her forehead softly.

"It's alright Brie, I'm here now." He told her comfortingly.

"You won't…you won't…make me do…any of…of those things…will you Troy?" She asked fretfully.

Troy looked at her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "No! I'd never do that. Not if you didn't want me to."

"But that Blake…he said…he was just…g…giving me experience before…you did it." She whimpered.

Troy became angry, if he had known then he would've killed Blake, not injured him.

"Do boyfriends really do all that stuff? All that horrible stuff?" She asked naively.

"Not the way he does it. It's really nice, if it's done gently. I would never lie to you and never force you into such things." Troy exclaimed.

"It was terrible Troy. He was so rough. He didn't do much, he smacked me a few times and he touched me here, 'She said pointing to her breasts, "And here." She said pointing to down below.

Troy pulled her closer to him, she was lucky she hadn't been raped, "I mean it Gabriella, I won't do things you don't want me to. If we were to do things like that, they'd be gentle. I'll always be gentle with you. Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"Come on, I want to get you home. You're tired and it's getting cold out here." He said and he picked her up and carried her home the entire way, feeling like his heart had been cracked in half at her pain.

TROY smiled, she was resting now. He sat beside her bed and watched her captivated; he had tended to her bruised cheek and the blood on her neck. She lay there trembling under the covers of her blankets. Star slept by end of the bed and he got up and nodded, contented that she was safe.

"Tr…Troy?" He heard her mutter.

He turned around and looked at her gently.

"Yes?"

"Will you come and lie down with me please? I'm frightened? Hold me, please?" She asked him through her aching tears.

He nodded and removed his shirt expertly, he slipped into the bed and she rolled over to him and lay down her head under his armpit so her nose was resting against his side. He put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her back tenderly.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight, I love you." He said and he felt her smile shyly against him before kissing him and turning in his arms to sleep.

Troy smiled and turned to, so her body fitted against his like a jigsaw puzzle. Everything was going to be just fine!

**Well Troy saved her at least? Gabriella is really innocent isn't she? How many of you like her this way? Tell me, please! **

**I bet so many of you are still wondering whose telling the story, also for the comment of the wife with her body covered in a gentle, barely visible fur, it doesn't look bad! And her neck up, hands and feet aren't covered in it lol! You'll get it soon, and I mean it, you can hardly see it, only feel it! You'll learn! Don't worry! Anyway, review and tell me what you think! xoxMusicalxox**


	9. Bonding!

**I have been quite excited to update this chapter. I've been cooking up some great ideas but I have no idea how this is going to turn out so just bare with me. Homework! YUK! Who needs it guys, I swear, I'm sure the teachers love to torture us. They must get a kick of out us having to dedicate even our weekends to them. :( **

**Well, I've moaned enough!  
**

**Chapter 7 – Bonding**

HE was terrified! Absolutely and completely terrified! Troy looked down on the Selkie skin nervously, it was there sitting in the boot of his car and he still wasn't sure what to do with it. Burn it, perhaps? Rip it up? Throw it in the bin and let the garbage dispose of it? He wasn't sure why but there was always something there that kept him from getting rid of it. It had simply lain there staring at him coldly as if telling him that he was a deceitful arrogant pig who deserved the worst to come to him!

He shook his head and suddenly a splendidly beautiful voice called him.

"Troy! There you are." Gabriella said coming towards him, he slammed the car boot quickly and turned to her.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked her smiling, he wanted her to rest for just a little while, it had been two days after what had happened with Blake and he could see she still felt awkward.

"I couldn't sleep, 'She said, she was changed into normal clothes, jeans and a bright vibrant yellow t – shirt, her hair was done up in a plait, she looked wonderful, "So I thought I'd come and find you."

"Oh, well, wants some breakfast?" Troy asked.

"No thanks, what's in there?" She asked looking at the boot excitedly, the actual thought of learning something new filled her with excitement and she stepped forward, waiting.

"Nothing! It's just a boot, nothing important…really…horrible smelly boot…come on lets go in the house. I hate the boot, you'd hate the boot too, don't you just hate the boot?" Troy said, though he came across very obvious.

"Are you hiding anything?" She giggled softly.

"No, me? I'd never hide anything from you Brie. Come on; let's go get something to eat. I'm really hungry." He said and they made their way back into the garden.

They were about to go back in when…

"TROY!" A voice called and they turned around to find Ryan walking towards them carrying a crying Natalie in his arms, a pram in his one hand and her baby bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Ryan, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Look, please, I need you to babysit Natalie. I forgot…I've got a date today. My first ever date since…well…since _you know_ and I phoned Taylor and Chad's but there was no answer. Kelsi and Jason have got out for the day and I couldn't dare ask Sharpay right now. She's getting a lot of pains with the baby and Zeke is taking care of her." Ryan exclaimed desperately.

"Oh, well, I don't think we –" Troy started but Ryan cut him off.

"Please guys, I'm begging you. Just for a few hours. Please. If I had anyone else to watch her then I'd leave you guys be but…I've got no – one else. You're my last resort." Ryan said dejectedly.

Gabriella giggled and took the sobbing Natalie from Ryan. Troy looked across at her and sighed, he removed the bag from Ryan and said, "Fine but a few hours! Okay!"

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! You're my saviours! I really want this date to work." Ryan said smiling in relief as he pushed the pram towards Troy.

"So, who is she?" Troy asked interestedly.

"Oh her name is Dana Times and she is really pretty and funny. I know its funny but I met her on the train and we just hit it off and she really liked Natalie. She was making her laugh and it was quite cute. She gave me her number and we scheduled a date! I'm…I'm quite nervous." Ryan said blushing.

"Don't be! You'll do great Ryan!" Gabriella said encouragingly.

"Yeah, go out and have a great time." Troy told her.

"And don't worry about your little one. She's going to be fine!" Gabriella said beaming contently as she rocked Natalie back and fore.

"Thanks again guys! Everything she needs is in her bag. Thank you." Ryan said and he kissed Natalie goodbye and with that he was gone.

Gabriella looked at Troy with pride written across her fine face. She rocked Natalie gently and kissed Troy's cheek tenderly.

"Come on, let's take her inside." Gabriella exclaimed cheerfully and she was already walking into the house, carrying Natalie warmly in her arms.

Troy glanced back at his car and sighed in relief. He had managed to hide the secret from Gabriella once more but how much longer would he be able to do it for.

TROY smiled with satisfaction as he watched Natalie and Gabriella crawling around the floor chasing after one another. Gabriella grabbed Natalie and tickled her affectionately and the little babe giggled wildly in her arms. Troy could hardly believe how perfect Gabriella was. She would make a fine mother for his children and he surely couldn't wait for that! 

Troy was pretty much, without Gabriella even knowing, ready to start a family. He had not known her long but he had been in love with her for such a long time and he had always imagined her swollen with pregnancy and sitting there expecting love and showering of adoration.

"She's a little sweetie, isn't she?" Gabriella laughed looking up at Troy expectantly.

"Yeah, she sure is." Troy laughed as Natalie squealed '_Gab_' over and over again.

"Say Gabriella!" Gabriella crooned.

"Gab!" Natalie said loudly clapping her hands in enthusiasm.

"Come on Natalie, 'Say Gabriella!"

Natalie looked like she was really concentrating and she laughed and exclaimed, "_Gab_!"

"Come on baby, say Gabriella." Gabriella said softly.

"Gab – a – ell!" Natalie suddenly chortled and Gabriella laughed and held her close to her kissing her nose.

"Good girl, you're such a good girl! _Yes you are_!" She told her lovingly and Natalie beamed loudly, taking in her praise.

Troy laughed; Natalie seemed to have taken a shine to Gabriella. He saw the tiny baby yawn and he smiled.

"She looks tired." He commented.

"Where will she sleep?" Gabriella asked hastily.

"Its alright, I've got a cot upstairs. I have one just in case Natalie sleeps over." Troy said and he got up and showed Gabriella where the spare bedroom was.

He watched as Gabriella set Natalie down in the cot. She kissed Natalie's forehead and watched softly as she went to sleep peacefully. Troy stood by the door, mesmerized by the sight before him. She looked beautiful!

"Goodnight Natalie." She whispered and she walked over to Troy and smiled accomplishing.

"OKAY! But a small walk." Troy said seriously as Gabriella pleaded to take Natalie for a walk.

"Thank you." She said as she set the very awake Natalie in her pram, Star was bouncing around them excitedly waiting impatiently to go.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yes, let's go." She said happily as they all set off outside and through the garden.

They found themselves walking through the streets, Troy was watching as Gabriella smiled cheerfully as she pushed Natalie. Star was running in front of them excitedly, every now and then the dog would catch a scent and would howl in anticipation as it sniffled and snuffed around for what it had caught.

"So, 'Troy asked, feigning an uninterested sort of voice, "Um your seal skin? If we found it, what would happen?"

"Well…mother used to tell me that if a Selkie woman found her seal skin and put it on she would not be able to return to the land for seven years!" Gabriella told him softly.

"Is it true?" Troy questioned.

"Mother said she once tried to return pining for my father. Something stopped her and she wasn't sure what and every time she tried, she never succeeded." She said sadly.

"Do you believe it?" Troy asked her, he touched her hand and she stopped walking and looked up at him smiling.

"Yes Troy I do. That's why part of me fears me getting my skin back; I would not want to be away from you for more than two days! I miss the sea though, too much sometimes. I crave its saltiness. I crave my seal skin." Gabriella commented seriously, the colouration in her eyes faded and they no longer looked happy, they looked sorrowful and weak.

"I'm always going to be here for you Gabriella. You know that don't you?" Troy asked her, he suddenly wanted to lean down and kiss her and to explore her mouth with his tongue, he wondered what she tasted like and he sighed knowing he would not alarm her, especially when she had a baby relying on her at that moment.

"Yes Troy, I do." She exclaimed beaming contently again.

"Good, that's all I wish for." He replied relieved and they started to walk again.

AFTER having her feed Gabriella set Natalie down for another nap that afternoon. Ryan had phoned and he had said he'd be back in an hour so that would give Gabriella time to give Natalie another final sleep.

Checking the little one was sleeping she made her way downstairs and found Troy cooking dinner. She walked up to him and started helping him.

"So, do you want Children?" Troy asked her.

"In the future, yes, do you?" She asked Troy.

"More than anything." He laughed.

"How many do you want?" Gabriella asked him conversationally.

"As many as I count on one hand." Troy laughed and Gabriella giggled.

"Did you ever wonder about names?" She questioned him.

"Um…not really. I remember once I said to my Mom that if I ever had a daughter I'd call her Phoebe. I never knew why!"

"Hehe, just one of those random conversations huh?" Gabriella asked him.

"Pretty much yeah!" He told her.

"I think it's a beautiful name." She complimented him and Troy sighed, he wiped his hands and turned to face her.

He was about to cup her face with his hands when she moved away.

"Troy?"

He looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Kissing you." He said and with that he cupped her face and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, their lips brushed tenderly against one another's and suddenly Troy did something that he had never done before, his tongue brushed against Gabriella's bottom lip forcing her mouth open softly.

When his tongue explored her mouth, she was unsure what to do, she kept seeing flashes of Blake, his tongue had ran across her neck and she realised that Troy was just being passionate and that this was the gentleness he had promised her.

She moved her tongue ever so softly against his and suddenly they were tangled hungrily together. He tasted heavenly, warm like chocolate and she giggled into his embrace.

Troy himself couldn't get over how wonderful Gabriella felt and tasted, he didn't have a clue what she tasted like, it was indescribable, creamy and lush but he was sure he'd never be satisfied by another mouth again! Only hers!

When they pulled away they were breathless and when Gabriella rested her head on his chest Troy pulled her closer.

"I love you." He said again to her and Gabriella smiled, she didn't tell him she loved him back but to Troy there was no need for such words yet, she didn't know him that well after all.

He saw her eyes wander to the back of the garden, the ocean was barely visible over the houses but he saw the hunger in her eyes.

Troy sighed in frustration! No matter what, he had to keep her! He just had to! 

**Another chapter done and I was quite proud of it. In my story I really wanted Ryan to have a girlfriend because I always hate the fact that in some stories he's the odd one out, the wheel on the side. I don't like Ryan being gay in stories though I have nothing against those who do have him Gay in stories, I've got gay friends and I care a lot about them so there's nothing against them lol but I don't like Ryan being with people like Taylor and Gabriella etc!**

**Anyway, I've babbled enough, review and tell me what you think xxx**


	10. Chad's Discovery

**Okay, for all of you who are confused on what a Selkie may look like or is, I will explain everything to you all, alright. Sorry if I haven't explained everything so much guys! Xx**

**Here it is! ****Selkie Description!**

_**The shy Selkies are marine creatures in the shape of a seal that can switch from seal to human when wanted. A female can shed her skin and come ashore as a beautiful woman. When a man finds the skin, he can force the Selkie to be a good, if somewhat sad, wife. Should she ever recover the skin, she will immediately return to sea after putting it on, leaving her husband behind. The male Selkies are responsible for storms and also for the sinking of ships, which is their way of avenging the hunting of seals.**_

_**They are shy and quiet by nature. They will frequently wander from their mortal homes to the sea cliffs to meditate and sing their melancholy songs. When their fishermen-husbands are lost upon the sea, they sing from the cliffs to guide them home. In their mortal form the Selkies are described as possessing an unearthly beauty with dark hair and eyes. (Sounds like Gabriella to me! lol)**_

_**They are sometimes called water kelpies, seal people or selchies.**_

**I really hope that helped, I was quite pleased explaining that and got some help from the internet lol! But I did try my best, I really hope this gives you a better description of what a Selkie may be and act! Like I said, I'm sorry for not explaining it properly :( **

**Chapter 8 – Chad's Discovery**

CHAD and Taylor arrived at Troy's and Gabriella's a few days later. Chad was very surprised to see Gabriella knocking the fridge door and putting her ear to it, listening eagerly.

"Um…Troy, what is she doing?" Chad demanded looking perplexed.

"She's just…being intelligent, you know, this girl is very deep!" Troy chuckled feeling nervous, he didn't want Gabriella to come across as strange, though right now that was hard to ignore.

"Oooookay" Taylor laughed and she walked over to Gabriella and stuck her ear by the door trying to listen.

"What you listening for?" Taylor asked her softly.

Gabriella giggled like an excited little girl and said, "The lights turn off when you close the door…_or do they_?" She said conspicuously.

Taylor started to laugh.

"Of course they do Gabriella. You have a very…odd sense of humour." Taylor exclaimed softly.

Gabriella sniggered and she felt a hand touch hers and automatically, because she knew the touch to be Troy's, directed her attention away from the fridge. Troy led her over to the sofa and she followed like some love struck puppy dog. Troy's touch did things to her, that was for sure. She would get strange sensations churning away hungrily in her stomach and sometimes she wanted to attack him and rip every single bit of clothing he had off his body and just ravage him there and then, wherever they were. There were times when she wanted to kiss him gently and let him kiss her gently in return and she smiled when she thought these thoughts. They were innocent thoughts and wonderful thoughts. She looked across at Troy and he was talking to Chad, who was watching her wearily. She felt herself shiver under Chad's gaze; there was something there, daunting, as if he knew what she was hiding, what Troy was hiding. She didn't like it one bit.

"So how was Natalie yesterday with you both?" Taylor asked beaming.

"Wonderful. She's an adorable baby." Gabriella answered.

"Yeah, Gabriella dotes on her and I do." Troy said quite pleased that Gabriella was showing a good sign of motherliness. He wanted her to be that way.

"Great! Sharing an interest like children is sweet, 'Taylor said and she suddenly glared across at her partner, "Right Chad?" She sneered.

"What's the matter?" Troy questioned frowning.

"Oh nothing, Taylor's just in a mood because I'm not ready for kids yet. Seriously I can't even take care of myself yet, let alone a baby!" Chad said.

"You're still arguing about that?" Troy asked incredulously.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella queried.

"Taylor and Chad have been arguing over whether to have children over the last year and a half. Taylor wants children, Chad doesn't!" Troy told her simply.

"Oh, 'Gabriella said her brow furrowed a little, "You want children, _right_?"

Troy felt himself blush, for the question could've met different things. Did it mean 'she wanted children with him and was asking whether or not they would have children?' or was it one of those 'When you're in a serious relationship with your next girlfriend, will you think about having children with her?' That was what he hated about those kind of questions, they were so enigmatic!

"Um, we'll talk later." He said to her blushing crimson and he turned back to Chad and Taylor who were too busy glaring at each other to notice anything they were saying.

"Lets make some tea Gabriella and we'll leave Chad and Taylor to talk for a moment." Troy said and he and Gabriella went into the kitchen to make some tea.

CHAD looked across at Taylor glaring at him coldly, he poked his tongue out rather childishly and she laughed furiously.

"Oh real mature Chad, now I see why you can't have kids, they'd embarrass you because they'd be far more intelligent that their own father!" Taylor exclaimed and the insult hit him true for he looked all the more enraged.

"Yeah well…um, 'He was really struggling to give a good comeback, "You…can't…even cook!"

Taylor snorted and laughed, "What has that got to do with children?"

Chad shook his head and made his way to the kitchen, he was about to go in when he heard a very odd thing escape Troy's lips and so he hung back to listen.

"Gabriella, we'll find the skin. We won't stop searching." Troy said.

"But Troy, 'Chad heard Gabriella moan, "I miss the ocean already. Can't we go down later just to sit by the rocks? Please."

Troy sighed, "Okay but not for long. Um…do Selkies come to the beach often?"

_Selkies?_ Weren't they seal people that were said to have come to the Albuquerque beach along time ago? Chad had remembered his mother telling him stories about Selkies because they were such a big thing in Albuquerque. He had also remembered Troy's mother babbling on about them and once when they had been at least twelve, Chad could vaguely remember Troy telling him he would one day marry a Selkie woman! Chad had never believed him. What if…what if Troy had been serious and what if Selkies were indeed real?

"No, only once a year. I hope Mama will be anxious to return this year. I was always the odd one out in my family. The Selkie clan hated me because I was half human." Gabriella whimpered rather sorrowfully.

Selkie clan? Half human? It wasn't possible!

"Did you have a big family?" Troy asked her as they poured the kettle.

"It was quite big though it wasn't all my family. My mother, my three sisters, Samaka, Rancha and Opeen were the only family really there. The others were just mates or loners who had joined the group. I hated the males the most, cold creatures they are. Violent too, especially to humans." Gabriella sighed.

"Didn't you ever want to leave? You could've survived right?" Troy questioned.

Chad pulled his head closer to the door and listened even more intently, "Yes, 'She replied, "I suppose I could have left and sometimes I did want to. My family kind of rejected me because I was half human and that made me feel even more unwanted. I'm glad to be here with you though, I feel more at home here than I have anywhere. Even in my most favourite parts of the sea."

"I'm glad, did any of the Selkies ever like you? Any?" Troy asked.

Chad glanced around the door and saw Gabriella musing a little.

"Yes, my mother loved me and my sister Samaka was sometimes nice to me. I liked Samaka best I think." Gabriella answered.

Chad saw Troy touch Gabriella's hand tenderly and he reached his other hand up to caress her cheek. The tears glistened in Gabriella's eyes and as one dripped down her cheek Troy kissed it away selflessly.

"We'll find your Selkie skin Brie, 'He whispered to her, Gabriella moved closer to him and kissed him softly, "You don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried, I'm with you." Gabriella exclaimed beaming and with that she kissed him again, more hungrily than ever.

Chad looked away and shook his head, had he really heard what he had heard? Was Gabriella Montez, Troy's new girlfriend a Selkie? Was she a mythical being? Had he imagined the conversation?

He made his way back through the living room and shook his head again, making sure it was clear of all bizarre thoughts.

He found Taylor and kissed her cheek kind-heartedly. She looked confused by his sudden change in attitude but ignored it and stroked his soft bushy hair guessing something was bothering him. She didn't press the matter.

TAYLOR was worried for her partner that night. Chad was very quiet all through dinner and even silent through the comedy acts of '_America's Got Talent_' that night!

As he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom brushing his teeth Taylor came to lean against the door.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She laughed softly.

Chad spat out the toothpaste and glanced back at her with a coldness eminent in his eyes.

"Nothing! Stop bothering me." He snarled.

"Is this about the arguments, look I understand if you don't want children yet Chad, we can wait a while and then we'll –"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT TAY! I DON'T WANT CHILDREN! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" He bellowed loudly at her.

Taylor's eyes suddenly burned with tears and Chad saw the horror and the disappointment. He felt his heart clench, he hadn't meant it! He did want children with her. He was just so confused. What he had heard surely hadn't been normal.

He brushed past her furiously and stormed downstairs.

"Chad? Where are you going?" Taylor sobbed wretchedly.

"Computer! Now leave me alone." Chad snarled and he went into the living room and started to research what he needed to know.

THAT night while Chad had researched all he could on Selkies, a strange thought came into his head. What if Troy, his best friend, had stolen a Selkie skin?

**So it was a pretty short chapter but I wanted this chapter to be all about Chad and his discovery. Also, I know it was quite sad with Taylor and Chad too but I promise it will look up! I really, **_**really **_**wanted to have Chad make the discovery and I really hope I haven't upset anyone with the length of this chapter. I promise, promise, promise the next chapter will be longer, okay?**

**Furthermore, for those who haven't read my 'My Musical Girl' Story, I'd suggest reading it. It's not a bad story, here's the summary!**

**Summary: **_**Gabriella is a struggling West End Actress Troy Bolton owns the theatre she has entered into. He wants her and she hates him! What will he do to possess her, even if it's changing her career? TROYELLA!**_

**So check it out if you haven't done so already!!**

**REVIEW xoxMusicalxox**


	11. My Gabriella

**I'm feeling great today! I managed to write five pages of the novel I've been working on for months and I know it doesn't sound like much but it has made me **_**soooo**_** happy!**

**Right now I'm watching Raise Your Voice (AND IT'S AN AMAZING FILM) and I've just got to say that my spirits have raised even higher lol!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 9 – My Gabriella**

THE sweet and giddy Gabriella enjoyed her life as a human and learnt many things about Troy and his family. It had happened that one warm Sunday morning when Taylor was showing Gabriella how to peg up the washing. Taylor had found it unbelievably shocking that Gabriella had no idea what a washing line was or what pegs were. By the time they had started pegging up the second piece of clothing Gabriella had three pegs stuck to her fingers and one stuck to her nose.

"Am I doing this right?" Gabriella asked as she pegged up Troy's jeans, she glanced back to look at Troy who was watching them from the window and smiled hungrily. Lately all Gabriella wanted to do when around Troy was push him up against the wall and remove every single bit of clothing he had on. It frightened her sometimes, for many times Blake's act of seduction crept into her mind but somehow she wondered whether it would've bothered her if it had been Troy breathing heavily on top of her that night and biting her neck viciously.

"You're doing great Gabi. I still can't believe you haven't ever hung anything up for the washing line before." Taylor said smiling dejectedly.

Gabriella sensed Taylor's sorrow and touched her shoulder gently, "Are you okay Taylor?" She asked her softly.

"Oh yeah, I'm great." Taylor replied.

Her eyes glittered with tears and Gabriella dropped the washing basket and threw her arms around Taylor. At the immediate embrace that Taylor had needed from someone, she began to cry. Gabriella shushed her tenderly, trying to comfort her in any way she could.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked her.

"It's…its Chad. He…he's been distant lately…its not…li…like him and…I'm jus…just so frightened he'll leave…me. He doesn't want…chi…children and I do! Nothings going right!" Taylor sobbed into Gabriella's shoulder.

"Oh you don't know that! Chad might be going through a phase and I can tell he loves you." Gabriella said rubbing her back.

"Ha-ha, I wish! What Chad and I have, that's not love, no! I love Chad sure but Chad doesn't love me. I've never heard him say it to me. Never! I've never heard him even utter 'I Love you' Chad just needs someone, some lonely _pathetic_ girl to cook and clean and answer to his every whim! When I mention kids he's gone. _Stupid Taylor_!" The young African – American girl whimpered.

"That's not true, Chad loves you." Gabriella said for she was sure that it was true, it seemed that Chad brightened wonderfully when Taylor entered the room.

Taylor sniggered, "Yeah, right! Now the way Troy looks at you, that is adorable and that is love but the way Chad looks at me, it's as if I'm something on his shoe."

At that precise moment the youngster felt incredibly sorry for the sweet young woman beside her.

"Taylor, don't worry. Something must be bothering Chad but I'm sure that if anyone can bring it out of him its you." Gabriella said trying to make Taylor feel better.

"I don't –"

"Taylor! Gabriella! Come on, dinner is ready!" Troy said waving from the distance.

Both women pulled apart and Troy looked slightly confused but he shook it off and watched as they both walked towards him. He stuck his hand out preventing Gabriella from going inside.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and lifted her head to the air looking around, Troy frowned, what _was_ she doing?

"Um Brie, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"Trying to see 'what's up' silly." Gabriella said turning to him.

Troy started to laugh and shook his head, "No, Gabriella, that just mean…means 'What's going on?' and 'How are things?' You are so funny!" He chuckled.

Gabriella started to laugh too though she wasn't exactly sure why and suddenly she was being forced up against the wall and lips were frantically moving against hers and hands were tangled up hard in her hair. She quickly responded eagerly and brought her hands up touch his hair as gently as she could. Their tongues swam together with enthusiasm and she jumped a little when she felt his hand under her shirt touching her stomach, stroking her tanned skin wonderfully.

Troy yanked his mouth away from her and Gabriella' breathed deeply trying to regain her breath, Troy's mouth found her neck and he was timorously suckling away at her bare flesh lovingly as Gabriella moaned in exhilaration.

"Beautiful, 'Troy muttered into her skin, "Beautiful and all mine."

Gabriella giggled hardly recognising the possessiveness behind Troy's remarks. All she could think of was how wonderful he would feel against her in the ocean. Her mother had always said that making love in the ocean was the most spectacular and breathtaking experience imaginable and no Selkie was a Selkie until it had been done! But then again, Gabriella wasn't a Selkie…she was human now. But still she could remember laughing with Rancha once saying that one day she would meet the right Selkie man and that making love in the ocean was going to be amazing. Gabriella now never imagined herself with a Selkie man, she only saw Troy!

She felt Troy pull away and lean his forehead against hers, his warm ultramarine eyes locked with her warm chocolate brown eyes and he smiled.

"You drive me crazy!" He exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled and she touched Troy's face smiling up at him adoringly.

At that moment Taylor stuck her head around the door, her eyes were blotchy and red from crying but when she saw Troy and Gabriella standing so close in an embrace. They looked so sweet together.

"Um…Chad says' the dinner is officially ready. Come on, let's go and eat." She told them both.

Troy nodded breathlessly and he held Gabriella's hand with his and led her through to the kitchen where dinner was waiting, Gabriella glanced back at the ocean and sighed, her life was waiting in the ocean but a new life was _also_ waiting for her right here with Troy.

GOING to bed that night was awkward for Taylor simply because Chad was so distant. He turned on his side in the bed and sighed impatiently. Taylor twisted the arm of her pyjama's shirt nervously and debated whether to get into bed with her partner.

She was about to turn around and go downstairs to sit for a while…and perhaps sleep when she heard Chad sit up in bed.

"Well aren't you coming to bed?" He asked intolerantly.

She froze on the spot and turned around bashfully to face Chad.

"I thought I'd go sit downstairs for a little while. I know you're not exactly happy with me." Taylor whispered.

Chad's face softened for the kindly but irritated young man realised that he had truly hurt his partner when he had taken his anger out on her and he had not been exactly fair with her.

"What makes you think I'm not happy with you?" He asked her softly.

He saw her eyes fill up with tears and his heart thumped lowly in his chest, "Come here." He ordered her softly and he opened up the blankets for her and she hesitantly made her way over and sat between his legs.

"It's just…I…I upset you with talking of babies and all that." She told him.

Chad kissed her forehead and pulled her as close to his body as he could, "Listen here little miss, I want children. I do. I would just like to wait a little while that's all. The thought of you being the mother of my children is too overwhelming and I will be proud the day you give birth to a little Danforth." He told her affectionately.

Taylor was thrilled and Chad pressed his lips softly against hers, "You've made me happy Chad. Thank you."

"I'm glad and you make me happy too." Chad laughed hugging her.

He noticed that Taylor started to cry and feeling all the more downhearted he whispered, "What's wrong?" 

"How…it's…it's probably stupid but…wh…why don't you ever tell me…you love me?" She sniffled.

Chad remained silent for a moment and kissed her passionately; he rubbed her back as comfortingly as he could and held her close to him.

"I love you Taylor, I love you more than I can imagine. Life without you is…it's no life at all." He exclaimed sincerely.

Taylor smiled and she felt Chad pull her to his side and hold her close. She buried her head into his chest and smiled as he rubbed her arm, things may have been good between them once again but she had no idea of the battle that was raging wildly in her partners head…of his best friend and a Selkie woman.

"TROY?" Gabriella asked glancing out of the window that night, her mind was on the ocean again and she intended tomorrow to slip away unnoticed by Troy to visit the ocean and sing to the sea. She did miss it so very much.

"Hmm?" He muttered for he was almost asleep, she had come into his room that night wanting to sleep beside him as she heard partners did, she was unaware that most partners who did so were in a sexual relationship and she and Troy were not of yet.

"Do you really love me?" She asked him, she wasn't entirely sure what love was and she was sure that Troy was expressing some sort of loving affection when he told her he loved her.

Troy sat up and smiled leaning across to her and stroking her hair.

"Yes! More than ever." He told her.

Gabriella sighed and thought of Taylor's words, _I've never heard him even utter 'I Love you' _and she wondered herself whether not proclaiming her love to Troy affected him in any way. He certainly didn't show it but Taylor didn't show Chad how much it bothered her either!

"Good and Troy…I love you too." She whispered.

Troy smiled and kissed her lips softly feeling thrilled at her honest answer. He had been waiting for her to tell him she loved him!

She snuggled close to him and Troy smiled, now that she loved him she couldn't possibly want to leave him alone!

"My Gabriella, my beautiful girl." He said beaming with pride and he nuzzled his nose into her hair and held her for as long as he could, for as long as she was his to hold and claim.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"DAD, did she really love him? And what did Chad do? Did Taylor get pregnant? Did Chad mean what he said about being in love with her?" Amy asked frantically, she was nearly hanging out of her chair in excitement.

"Amy hush up! You're as impatient as your mother! All answers will greet you soon, you must understand that!" I said laughing.

Amy came close to me and watched me with such enthusiasm that I could tell she was eager to return to the book. I rubbed my eyes once more and flipped over to the next chapter.

"Are you sure this is a real story Dad?" Amy asked conspicuously.

"As real as any story imaginable. Some stories Amy, the fantasy stories and the fiction are wonderful for the imagination. But sometimes it takes a real life story, a story that has been lived truly to make a difference to the imagination and the world." I told her and Amy smiled.

"Well continue, I want to see what happens next!" She exclaimed rushing me.

"Very well, we continue with Socorro, Gabriella's mother!" I continue and she laughs.

_Socorro looked out at the ocean before her and sighed feeling empty in the heart. Gabriella had always been such a…_

**That is the beginning of the next chapter. I'm not entirely sure how long this is going to be and I'm not entirely sure how long the chapters are going to be every time I write but I promise I will try my hardest to give you the best chapter's I'm capable of!**

**If you want a brilliant Troyella story read Sarah590 my favourites of her stories are '**_**Troy And Gabriella**_**' and '**_**When You Say You Love Me I Know Why I'm Alive**_**' Their fantastic so check them out.**

**Review peoples and give me your love and verdict!**


	12. The Call Of The Sea

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a little while but I've been pretty busy lol Also will everyone who reads this chapter review please. I love your reviews and they really make me feel happy after I've read them! **

**And I hope you guys understand what a Selkie looks like now! **

**Chapter 10 – The Call Of The Sea**

Socorro looked out at the ocean before her and sighed feeling empty in the heart. Gabriella had always been such a wanderer and it had irritated her that Gabriella would wander when they were due to leave Albuquerque.

She cringed; she couldn't imagine what Gabriella was up to at that moment. She was probably wandering around some strange village naked to the bone crying. Or worse than that she was still sobbing on the beach waiting for them to return. But what would make Socorro's skin crawl was the thought of Gabriella's skin being taken by a man.

Socorro was nervous, Gabriella was so naïve and she could not imagine her being forced into marriage and motherhood. It was so easy to do. She had never known a Selkie whose skin had been taken away that didn't want to return to the ocean. Every Selkie that had found their skin had returned to the ocean and despite returning occasionally to see their children they always came back to the ocean and never came into contact with their husbands! Even if some of the Selkies had loved their husbands the pull of the ocean was just too much and it overpowered their love.

"Mother, are you alright?" Opeen exclaimed touching Socorro's hand.

"We will be returning soon, sooner than usual. We will be stopping soon and when I've rested up we'll be going back for Gabriella." She said determinedly.

"But mother, we can't –" Rancha started.

"Then I will go with you mother! The Selkie clan will continue and we will go back for Gabriella. If it is your wish." Opeen said sincerely.

"It is my wish, 'Socorro said nodding her head, "We will return."

Socorro looked across the ocean and breathed in the salty atmosphere, she would be reunited with her daughter! She was determined!

THE morning brought Troy contently out of his dreams that day and he stretched across the bed to reach for Gabriella's sleeping body. He clasped nothing and he opened his eyes worriedly and found that Gabriella's side of the bed was empty.

He got out of the bed and put his slippers on and made his way downstairs calling Gabriella's name.

She wasn't in the living room or conservatory which brought panic to him immediately, he was so frightened, what if she had gone back to the ocean.

"Gabriella! Brie!" He called.

He went into the kitchen and found it empty. He grabbed his jacket and sighed, she had gone to the beach!

He rushed out to the car and got in, if she was gone now it would kill him. He was already thinking about families and marriage with her despite her not being ready for such things. The weather was changing; the coldness in the air was starting to warm up and it brought Troy a sense of hope that Gabriella was well and safe.

He arrived outside the beach and ran down the sandy ground looking for her. He called out her name and suddenly he heard a barking welcoming him brightly. It was Star. He hadn't even noticed the dog had been gone and he stroked her fluffy ears and smiled.

"Where's Gabriella! Where's Gabriella Star?" He asked her softly.

Star recognised Gabriella's name and bounded up the rocks to where Troy could hear a heavenly voice echoing.

He came to a halt when he saw Gabriella standing on the rocks singing to the ocean. He knew immediately that the call of the sea was ringing out to her again and she wanted to be there within the waves. He came up behind her and touched her hand.

"Gabriella!" He said after she had stopped singing.

She turned to look at him and touched his cheek, "Troy?" She whispered almost as if she couldn't register who he was.

"I'm here." He said softly, he smiled and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

"I just wanted to come here, 'She mumbled blushing, "I'm sorry."

"You worried me you know? It doesn't matter though, you're safe now." He told her tenderly.

"Can we go home now?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, 'Troy said taking her hand in his, "We can go home."

"Oh Sharpay called, 'Gabriella said as Troy was helping her into the car, "She wants me to go shopping with her."

"Oh, you can go. You'll like shopping." Troy stated knowingly.

"Troy, 'Gabriella said smiling, "What _is_ shopping?"

"Don't worry, 'Troy said, "I'll explain later."

"IT'S great that you could join us today. We love shopping, right girl?" Sharpay said from the middle of the group.

All in one line stood Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella. Their arms were linked and in truth they were ready to do some serious shopping. Gabriella felt the money that was brushing together in her pocket. Troy had given it to her. He said that shopping was something girls and occasionally _some_ guys liked to do. It was when you bought things with money which was what she had in her pocket.

Gabriella had overheard Troy telling Sharpay to take care of her while they were out and although she felt like a little girl needing a constant watchdog she was also very touched by his worry for her.

"So Gabriella, lets buy you some shoes huh? Black shoes! They have to be the most scientific, sensitive smart shoes that have ever been made!" Sharpay said as if she knew exactly what she was talking about.

Gabriella frowned.

"Ignore her Gabi; Sharpay is the worst shopoholic this world has ever known!" Taylor laughed.

"Maybe we can get your hair done too! How does that sound? Troy will be astounded." Kelsi said enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Gabriella mumbled nervously.

She wasn't exactly sure what Kelsi was on about, having her hair done? What did that mean? She trusted her friends however and she was willing to let them do what they could for her.

"Alright, I guess." She said nervously and Kelsi started to lead her into a store called '_Keego Cuts'_

GABRIELLA sat fearfully staring at the pointy sharp objects. She watched as they cut the customers hair and she was clenching hold of Kelsi's fist tight. The woman who was having her hair cut directly in front of Gabriella made no complaint but Gabriella wondered if it hurt. After all, it was part of her body.

"Will it hurt?" Gabriella asked like a little child who was having their first dental appointment.

"It won't hurt at all, haven't you ever had your hair cut?" Kelsi asked frowning.

Gabriella shook her head, sometimes Selkie hair grew down past their feet but other times it would stop in the middle of their back. Gabriella was one of those fortunate Selkies whose hair hadn't grown too long, just reaching the bottom of back. It was long and magnificent and seeing the hair of the woman's falling on the floor made her nervous.

"It's nothing to be scared of. Everything will be fine." Kelsi said touching her shoulder.

"Gabriella Montez. It's your turn." The hairdresser said brightly and Gabriella stood, her legs shaking and made her way over to the mirror and sat down.

"Such beautiful hair, 'The Hairdresser said smiling, "What do you want done?" She asked her.

"Cut to just below her shoulders, feathered and layered." Kelsi said quickly and the hairdresser nodded and started to cut a strand of her hair.

Gabriella looked confused, it hadn't hurt at all.

"It didn't even hurt!" She laughed joyfully looking highly delighted by her new discovery and Kelsi laughed at her innocence and nodded.

Gabriella sat back and smiled, maybe human life and human ways weren't as bad as she thought…perhaps when she got home she would even give the evil black box a chance!

"TROY will love it! All men like lingerie!" Sharpay said determinedly flashing Gabriella soft pink Lingerie set.

"Of course they like it for the first few minutes of seeing it, 'Taylor laughed nudging Sharpay, "Then they like something else a _whole_ lot better!"

"But…what's the point, it doesn't cover anything?" Gabriella said not getting what Lingerie was at all.

"Gabi! That is the point!" Sharpay laughed showing her a bright red lingerie set.

"Have you and Troy even had sex yet?" Kelsi asked Gabriella touching her hand.

"Well…no…we haven't but…we're going to." Gabriella said going crimson, it was kind of a personal conversation.

"Look! I can't buy that! Troy should like my body for my body not because I have a thin amount of material on the front of it." Gabriella said firmly.

Kelsi looked across at Taylor and then Taylor looked at Sharpay.

"Well she makes sense." Taylor said shrugging her shoulders.

"Please yourself Gabriella, 'Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders, "But I'm getting three!" She said beaming with pride and Gabriella sighed, did Troy really care about all those stuff or did he like her for her?

TROY noticed that Gabriella was a little quiet that afternoon. They were sitting in the garden on the deck chairs and Gabriella was looking out at the sea in the distance. Troy leant across and touched her hand.

She was brought out of her reverie and she leaned across and kissed him caringly.

"You're quiet, too quiet. What's up?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Oh nothing." She said, she turned her head back to the ocean and smiled.

"Are you upset because you had your hair cut?" Troy questioned softly, he personally thought she looked wonderful, her curls were arranged neatly and it didn't get in the way of her hair too much. **(It's like it is on HSM2 in case any of you are wondering what it looks like)**

"No! It's nice and it didn't even hurt." Gabriella said beaming.

Troy laughed, "Well something's bothering you?"

"Troy are we going to have sex?" She suddenly asked taking him by surprise.

"Um…w…well when you're…um…re…ready." He stammered.

"Oh!" She said looking down bashfully.

"Don't you want? I did say that if you don't want to you don't have to. I can wait for as long as you want." Troy exclaimed touching her cheek.

"Okay." She said nodding her head.

They sat there in a embarrassed strangled sort of silence before Gabriella turned towards him again.

"Do men like lingerie?" Gabriella asked.

Troy couldn't believe what she was saying. This had perhaps been the strangest conversation they had ever had.

"You've been talking to Sharpay haven't you? She's nice when you get to know her but damn she can make things complicated." He said and he stood up and grabbed her hands pulling her up too.

"Gabriella you don't need to wear any skimpy outfits to make you feel wanted. I want your body not some stupid outfit that's going to be forgotten after the first few minutes. I want it to be special Gabriella. Don't you see?"

Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy softly on the lips, "Thank you."

"Now come on, it's starting to get a little dark. I'll make dinner." Troy said.

Gabriella touched Troy's hand stopping him, "Perhaps I could cook, 'She said and she saw the look of worry on his face, "And then if I needed help you could help me?"

Troy smiled, "It sounds alright."

"WELL I've got to be honest Gabriella that was delicious." Troy said as he washed the plates later on that night.

Gabriella had made the most wonderful beef casserole that ever graced the planet earth. She was quite tired so she smiled to herself and touched Troy's hand.

"I want to go to bed now." She whispered.

"But it's early." Troy said frowning.

Gabriella nodded, "I know but I'm really tired." She said and she kissed his cheek and made her way upstairs.

Troy frowned, he heard Gabriella in the bathroom cleaning her teeth and washing her face and he smiled warmly. She was so beautiful!

After washing the plates and switching all the lights off in the house Troy made his way upstairs. He removed his shirt and cleaned his teeth and washed his face, when he made his way into the bedroom he found Gabriella nestled up in the bed. He could not see whether she was awake or not, she was lying on her stomach and he closed the door behind him and got in beside her.

As soon as he was lying down Gabriella turned on her side and lay her head on his chest.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping." He whispered to her stroking her hair.

"No, not sleeping." Gabriella mumbled.

"If you had children, 'Troy suddenly mused, "what would you name them?"

"I never thought about it. Now that I'm human I can't name them what I was going to name my children. Their names are too Selkie!" Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh!" Troy said slightly disappointed.

"What would you name your children?" Gabriella asked with interest.

"Well, 'Troy said smiling, "If I had a boy I'd name him Kalem after my cousin who died three year ago and if it were a girl I'd name her Phoebe."

"Their nice names!" Gabriella said brightly.

Troy laughed kissing her forehead, "I'm glad you approve."

Gabriella looked up and kissed Troy tenderly, She pulled him close and his hands went up and down her body lovingly. Every kiss was pure worship. As their tongues touched gently Gabriella giggled into his mouth and pulled back.

She stroked his cheek smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said softly and he started to kiss her again, she took his hands in hers and led them to her pyjama t – shirt wanting it to be removed immediately.

When Troy realised what she wanted he looked down on her utterly shocked and perplexed.

"Are you sure?" He asked her stroking her hair.

She nodded, "I want nothing more than this right now." She said in a quivering voice.

He removed her shirt diligently and kissed her between her cleavage, his tongue cooled her hot skin soothing her nervousness and all she wanted as to feel him against her gently. When her bra was removed their skin crushed together sweaty and in need of reassuring touches. Gabriella smiled as she touched Troy's six pack and she kissed her way up and over his neck needing him as close to her as she could get him.

Gabriella gasped a little when Troy gently touched her breast caressing the skin trying to soothe her. His nose nuzzled into her hair kissing her softly.

"I love you so much!" He whispered.

She nipped and sucked at his exposed skin and he smiled as he slowly slipped her pyjama bottoms down her elegant body.

"I'm so nervous." She whimpered and he silenced her with tender kisses as he soon lost his trousers too.

"You don't have to be, 'He reassured her stroking her legs under him, "I'd never try and hurt you."

She smiled up and him and nodded feeling slightly confident by his comforting actions. She reached up and cupped his cheeks yanking him down to kiss her hungrily. Their tongues tangled together and they weaved their bodies closer gasping and breathing heavily.

When the final pieces of clothing were gone and their bodies were bare Troy smiled down on his partner. She blushed embarrassed and he stroked her cheek and she kissed his hand warmly.

"You're beautiful." He said truthfully.

"You don't have to say that!" She said shaking her head and going all the more crimson.

"I know but I meant it." He whispered and he kissed her passionately joining their bodies together. She gasped into his mouth with pain and he stroked her arm trying to relieve her.

"I know it hurts Gabriella. I'm sorry." He said seeing the tears glistening in her eyes.

She nodded and started to move a little and all the while whilst moving in perfect unison their kisses grew more loving and passionate.

GABRIELLA lifted her head off Troy's chest early the next morning. It was still dark outside and when she looked at the clock it was just reaching 4.30am. She stroked his chest; it was sweaty and subtle and smiled brightly to herself.

She was sore and when she moved her body felt like it was going to break! She looked up at Troy's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and she blushed with pride, Troy's was a fantastic lover and very attentive. She giggled a little and buried her head into his skin feeling relaxed and content.

She sat up a little and leaned over Troy. Her hair dangled over him as she reached down and nestled her nose against his. She ran a hand down his chest and smiled feeling his heart thumping loudly against her palm and sensing the weight of their previous passions.

"I love you." She whispered kissing him on the lips, beaming as she moved back down into his arms.

She lay down pulling his arm around her and smiling as she nestled down to go to sleep. Together they were joined properly and lovers they would continue to be from then on.

Everything was well!

**I was quite pleased with that chapter! It was really, really good in my opinion and I bet you're glad that the couple finally got **_**closer**_**, if you know what I mean.**

**Review then guys! xoxMusicalxox**


	13. Together!

**Sorry for taking so long to update this guys, the final '**_**My Musical Girl**_**' Chapter is begging to be wrote and I just had to ignore it! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway and I've been working really hard on it so there! Lol**

**Also, for all those who don't read '**_**My Musical Girl**_**' I have a new story that I'll be making a trailer for so if any of you are interested I'll put the trailer up on here next time I update!**

**Chapter 11 – Together**

GABRIELLA woke early that next morning to the fresh aroma of pancakes and hot coffee. She sat up in bed and pulled the blankets tight around her naked body. Troy had gone and she guessed that the heavenly scent wafting its way deliciously through the bedroom was Troy's doing.

She slipped on her pyjamas quickly and timorously ventured downstairs. Star jumped up and barked when she saw her Mistress and she bounded into the kitchen to let Troy know that Gabriella was awake.

Gabriella was nervous about seeing Troy. Though their actions had been amazingly breathtaking she couldn't help but wonder whether she was up to Troy's level of acceptance and this worried her.

She uneasily wandered into the kitchen and found Troy, also in his pyjama's whistling happily as he made the breakfast.

When Troy heard Gabriella's nervous footsteps he turned around and smiled. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella winced a little after all; she was still in pain from their love making.

"Good morning, 'He said beaming, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Good morning yourself." Gabriella replied innocently.

Troy kissed her nose and she giggled.

"You're beautiful." He complimented her.

"Hmm and you're far too soft for your own good." Gabriella replied firmly.

Troy chuckled and moved away to concentrate on getting the breakfast done. Gabriella sat down at the table and scratched Star's ear watching her partner with a look of intrigue on her pretty young face.

"So, do you want some breakfast?" Troy asked her.

"I'd love some. I'm so hungry." Gabriella laughed.

The young man smiled to himself, a good appetite! He always liked that in a woman and Gabriella was simply the perfect woman for him, Selkie or human, shy or bold?

Gabriella stood bearing the pain, she knew it would go away soon and that comforted her. She came up beside Troy and shuffled her feet diffidently.

"Do you want some help?" She asked him.

"Um sure! That would be great." Troy said smiling and Gabriella started to butter the toast feeling comfortable and calm.

She sighed to herself, life couldn't get any better!

LATER on, after breakfast Gabriella and Troy took a walk to the park where they would be meeting up with the friends. They were holding hands and giggling and whispering sweet nothings to each other, as lovers do, and it was simply perfect and very relaxing.

"Hey! Guys, come on over." Kelsi said waving form a picnic blanket over by the shade of the trees.

Troy dragged Gabriella over enthusiastically and they sat down, happy to get out of the intolerable heat.

Gabriella smiled to herself, human food was wonderful! She had just slipped a crisp in her mouth when Taylor giggled.

"Come on Gabi. Let's go get some ice cream!" She said smiling widely and she grabbed her hand and led her over to the ice cream van. Gabriella looked back at Troy and smiled brightly as Taylor bought two ice creams. She handed the one to Gabriella and the two women decided to walk around the park together.

"So, how are you and Troy doing?" Taylor asked as she licked her ice cream high heartedly.

"Great! I love being with him." Gabriella said brightly.

"Good! Chad and I are better now too." Taylor said smiling.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah! He told me he loved me, the first time ever!" Taylor screeched in excitement and Gabriella beamed happily for her friend.

"That's great. See, I told you he cared about you." Gabriella replied triumphantly.

"You were right, 'Taylor said and then she said something that nearly made Gabriella drop her ice cream, "He was acting really strange. I thought he was talking to girls on the internet but he was looking up information on these things called Selkies. I think their mythical beings or something.

"Se…Selkies?" Gabriella stammered.

"Yeah, I don't have a clue what they are but they seem to fascinate Chad" Taylor laughed shrugging her shoulders.

Gabriella didn't really want her ice cream all of a sudden. She felt sick to the stomach and she touched it nervously. Chad knew! He must!

"Gabriella? You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" Taylor questioned frowning for Gabriella didn't look very well.

"I…nothings wrong. I'm just a little tired." Gabriella chuckled trying to act nonchalant but she knew personally she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Well, let's get back to the others. Maybe we should tell Troy you're not feeling very well." Taylor said and putting her arm around Gabriella in comfort she led her off back towards the others.

WHEN Troy saw the young women returning from their walk he felt worry fill him. Taylor had her arm around Gabriella and Gabriella didn't look too good. He stood and made his way over to them.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He asked Gabriella and she moved away from Taylor and into her lovers embrace nuzzling her nose into his chest.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, 'Taylor replied, "She just didn't seem too well and I thought we'd better come back."

Troy looked down on Gabriella and smiled softly rubbing her back. She was pale and her body was shaking from head to toe. Troy touched her hand and she smiled gently.

"Shall I take you home?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded.

Taylor seemed to understand and she hugged Gabriella.

"Come spend time with us soon." She whispered kissing her cheek and she turned back to the others still eating.

As they were walking home Gabriella told Troy of what she had heard and her worries and when he was told he too felt the unbelievable feeling of guilt and panic set in. If Chad knew it wouldn't be long before the others noticed things too.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella whimpered.

"Look, we'll just deny everything. It's alright." Troy said stroking her hair as he gave her a piggyback to towards the house.

"But Troy…I'm…I'm scared." She mumbled blushing.

"You don't have to be. I'll protect you, through everything." He said kissing her hand.

"I'm glad I have you. I love you and you're my best friend." Gabriella told Troy sincerely.

Troy chuckled, "And you're mine too Brie!" 

They were walking for a while when Troy began to think. Maybe he should give her that gift he had bought for her. He had bought it without her knowledge and he believed now was the right time to give it to her!

AFTER dinner Gabriella was sitting with her nose in a book. Troy crept up behind her and sneaked a peak at what she was reading. He sighed '_Life In The Ocean_' trust Gabriella.

He just couldn't get her away from it. It was such a big part of her life that it had her gripped even as a human and he knew that no matter what happened between them, a part of her would always be longing for the safety and security that the sea offered her. Perhaps she wanted it more than she wanted to be with him but Troy knew that he could never, ever let her go. She was his now, for good!

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned smiling brightly.

"Hey, I've got something for you." He said holding her gift behind his back.

"Really! What have you got?" She asked bouncing up and down in excitement dropping her book beside her, completely forgotten.

Troy silenced her with a kiss and for a moment Gabriella melted into him kissing him back with as much adoration and love as she could muster. When they pulled away they were both desperately breathless.

"Here, 'Troy said producing a small box, "For you."

Gabriella gasped and she opened the book in a frantic hurry. She looked down on the glittering jewel and smile, it was a heart shaped diamond hanging from a gold rope It felt weird but it looked beautiful.

"Thank you! What is it?" She questioned and Troy laughed.

"It's a necklace. It was we boys give our girls and you're my girl so this is yours." He said and he showed her how to put it on.

"It is very beautiful. Thank you." Gabriella said smiling down on the necklace with pride.

Troy smiled and he pulled her close to him, he was worried about Chad. He would have to talk to him and convince him that nothing was going on. That Gabriella was normal, that was all that mattered, he had to ensure Gabriella's safety, no – one would ever know about her. He vowed it.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"YOU know what Dad?" Amy said smiling at me, I glanced up at her and I could not help but smile too, she was such a sweetheart.

"What?" I laughed.

"I think Troy does love her, he seems sweet on Gabriella." Amy replied victoriously.

"He sure does, 'I said, Amy snuggled down beside me and laughed, "And Troy wants nothing more than to ensure Gabriella's safety."

"Yeah! It's adorable." My daughter crooned.

"I'm glad you approve." I exclaimed.

"So come on, continue." Amy said nudging me and with that we turned back to the book that held all the answers…

**Thanks guys for reading this lol! You're amazing, I hope you'll read the next chapter coming up, called 'She's Not One Of Us' I'm sorry its took me a while to update but I promise I'll try harder! Thanks again. **

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xx**


	14. She's Not One Of Us

**Hey there guys, I've decided just for tonight to take a break from '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' to write you this chapter. I'm absolutely exhausted and I have lots to think of for the next chapter of it so here you go, my friends!**

**Chapter 12 – She's Not One Of Us**

TROY watched Gabriella with interest as she sat on the porch, a cup balanced in her hands watching the ocean. His heart burned awkwardly, why the sea? Why? She loved it! Troy noticed that unless her attention wasn't fixated on him then it would always be on the crashing waves and the hectic rhythmic tides. He couldn't let her go, not ever.

He sighed sorrowfully to himself as last night's memories swarmed through his mind…

………**Flashback………**

…_When Troy was sure Gabriella was sleeping he crept out of the bedroom and downstairs. He opened the door with his car keys in his hands. He made his way across the yard and quickly opened the boot of his car. _

_There it lay looking up at him as if to say 'You stole me, you're a cruel sick man' and closing his eyes he gripped the seal skin and took it to the back of the garden where he could burn it. _

_The skin would burn quite well without petrol; all it took was a match to start the fire. He touched the skin towards him smelling it; it was rich with Gabriella's scent and the enchanting smell of the sea. He smiled to himself as if in heaven by the aroma and as he placed it on the floor he immediately missed its closeness._

_Troy lit the match and as soon as he did his inner consciousnesses started to play tricks with him. His guilt spoke to him imploringly but the side that was filled with lust and love for Gabriella argued back just as accurately. __**(Black italics for guilt conscious, Normal italics for lust and love conscious lol)**_

"_How can I do this to Gabriella, I love her don't I?"_

"_**Duh, why do you think I'm doing it?" **_

"_But relationships are built on trust and this isn't exactly honest!"_

"_**Don't worry about it. She'll forget about the ocean. She'll forget about her old life."**_

"_But will she, when I'm not capturing her thoughts, the ocean is."_

"_**And so what? She likes the ocean. No big deal."**_

"_Oh but it is. It's her life. She'll never trust me if she finds out what I've done."_

"_**Of course she will, she loves me." **_

"_Don't do it!" _

"_**Do it!"**_

"_DON'T! DON'T! DON'T!"_

_And that was it; Troy had decided he couldn't do it and picking up the skin and blowing away the match he made his way back to the boot of the car. After he stowed it back away in the boot he made found his way back to the house locking the door behind him before going upstairs._

_He climbed into bed beside Gabriella again tiredly. Gabriella shifted awake and turned in his arms snuggling against his chest._

"_Hmm, where did you wander off to?" She giggled still half asleep._

_Troy panicked for a moment before replying, "I needed a drink. I went to get a glass of milk."_

"_Oh, well goodnight, 'She whispered kissing his chest, "I love you."_

_Troy rubbed her arm softly, "I love you too." He replied…_

………**End Of Flashback………**

"Troy, 'Gabriella queried, "Are you okay?"

Troy broke of his reverie and looked over to Gabriella who was waving to him smiling. He walked over to her sharing her smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Troy said, he came and sat beside her and put his arm around her, she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"What's bothering you?" Gabriella asked him.

"I think I'm going to have a word with Chad later." Troy answered.

"Oh Troy, please don't. I'm scared of Chad's ways. He's a really nice guy but he frightens me because he knows so much." She said looking embarrassed.

Troy gave her cheek a gentle kiss and smiled.

"Don't you worry my angel, everything will be fine. It needs to be done." Troy told her resolutely and he looked to the ocean, following Gabriella's gaze, it definitely needed to be done.

TROY found his way over to Chad's house later on that afternoon. Gabriella had gone to Jason and Kelsi's to spend some time with Kelsi much to Troy's relief. If anything were to happen between Chad and himself then he didn't want her to see or hear anything. It wouldn't be very nice.

He knocked on the door and let himself like he often did and found Chad sitting alone in the living room reading a sports magazine. When he saw his friend he looked up and smiled.

"So what problem do you have with Gabriella?" Troy demanded coming out with it straight away.

"I don't have a problem with Gabriella, 'Chad said frowning, he dropped his magazine to the sofa and stood, "I have a problem with you."

"Oh really, do tell?" Troy snarled, he folded his arms and looked at him coldly.

"A Selkie! Troy, you're sleeping with a Selkie!" Chad said raising his voice.

Troy looked shocked and he glared at Chad from across the room. Chad knew alright, Chad knew a lot more than he had let on.

"When did you find out?" He muttered.

Chad sighed, "Last week, you were talking to Gabriella in the kitchen and I heard everything."

Troy felt the blood leave his cheeks and he knew he looked startled. Chad laughed hypocritically.

"You sicken me Troy. You stole her Selkie skin! That's wrong." Chad said shaking his head.

"No it's not. She's okay, she's learning everything she needs to know and she's happy. It's not wrong." He replied quickly.

"Of course it's wrong, she may seem happy Troy but on the inside her heart calls for the sea. Why don't you think that's wrong Troy? WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Troy screamed.

Chad blinked back in shock and observed Troy thoroughly. Troy was breathing deeply and his body was shaking. Chad smiled a little, not a comforting smile but a sad smile. He pitied both of them. Troy had made such a big mistake.

"She's a Selkie Troy. She doesn't belong here. She belongs with her own kind." Chad exclaimed softly.

Troy shook his head refusing to listen. He didn't want to listen. He couldn't listen. She was with him now and that didn't matter anymore. She was his and no – one else's. Gabriella was fairly happy. She enjoyed his affections and loved his gentle ways with her and that was enough to show it, right?

Chad looked at him, disheartened, "Where's her skin Troy? Have you got rid of it yet huh?"

"I couldn't, 'Troy groaned, "I've tried but every time I try I get held back."

"She's everything to me. She belongs with us." Troy mumbled.

"NO! She doesn't. She's not one of us Troy. She's a complete different species to us! She's not even human." Chad said throwing his hands up in an uproar.

"I don't care! She's staying with me." Troy growled.

"Why, so she can be some robotic Selkie wife. She's going to give you a few kids and then what, are you going to just grow bored with her?" Chad demanded to know.

"No, no, it'll never be like that. I swear it." He told his friend.

Chad laughed and walked towards Troy patting him on the shoulder, he tried to show him that despite whatever he was doing, it was wrong and that Gabriella should return to the ocean.

"She's not like us. She's different!"

"What's wrong with that, 'Troy argued back, "What's wrong with being different?"

Chad sighed in frustration, "I don't care what you've done Troy. Tell Gabriella the truth or I'll do it myself. You've done a bad thing and you shouldn't be allowed to get away with it?"

Troy looked at Chad with disgust on his face and suddenly he was storming off furiously, how could his best friend do this to him? He of all people should be able to understand what it's like to love someone!

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

AMY sat riveted when I looked up smiling at her, she looked truly intrigued but I was just pleased at how well she was gripping the story.

"Dad…um…why did Troy do it? There must've been a reason." She exclaimed folding her legs.

"Yeah, 'I nodded, "There was a reason."

Amy laughed when I didn't answer and probed me on.

"Come on Dad, tell me. Don't stop now." She giggled.

I chuckled stroking her hair and smiled, "Because when you're in love you'll do the unthinkable and when you're in love you'll do what needs to be done. Something that, sadly, Chad did not get."

I looked guilty and Amy nodded seeming to understand what I had explained to her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She mumbled.

"Good, now, we'll go on shall we?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" She replied eagerly and I began again.

"_Troy! Are you alright? How did the talk go with Chad?" Gabriella asked as Troy stormed through the door later that night, it had been four hours ago that he had ventured out and she had been worried for him… _

**As per usual that's the beginning of the next chapter, I'm sorry it was little. I'll try and make it bigger next time I promise. The next chapter is called '**_**What's Wrong With You' **_

**Here's a sampler…**

_**Flashes to Troy kissing Gabriella forcibly as she tried to pull away.**_

_**Gabriella, whimpering: Troy please! Don't. What's that taste in your mouth?"  
**_

_**Troy laughing: It's alcohol, great for stress. Now kiss me.**_

_**Troy pushing a frightened looking Gabriella up against the wall, biting and sucking at her neck…**_

**That's it, that's the spoiler. Don't worry, there's no rape! I PROMISE YOU! No rape scenes in any way! Xxxx**

**xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	15. What's Wrong With You?

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while guys but I wanted to get my new story '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' up and running before I continued with this but I'm back and riling to go! Xxx**

**I hope none of you thought I abandoned you lol, I just needed to get the story started!**

**Chapter 13 – What's Wrong With You**

"TROY! Are you alright? How did the talk go with Chad?" Gabriella asked as Troy stormed through the door later that night, it had been four hours ago that he had ventured out and she had been worried for him.

Troy didn't reply and this bothered Gabriella, he looked unsteady upon his feet as he staggered helplessly into the kitchen.

"Troy, what's the matter with you? Why are you behaving like this?" Gabriella queried following her partner through to the kitchen, Troy walked over to the sink and got himself a glass of water.

He drank it with trembling hands and smashed the glass to the floor when he finished. Gabriella flinched at the loud noise, something was definitely not right.

"Look…look who it is, my girl…it's…um…um…my…favourite girl!" Troy said in a slurred voice, he staggered forward trying to reach out for Gabriella but she shifted away from him.

"What's happened to you? What did Chad do?" The terrified brunette exclaimed, she had never seen Troy react in such a way, it didn't look normal, it didn't feel natural.

"There were lots of arguments, 'Troy laughed as he gripped Gabriella into his arms, she was trembling into his embrace and Troy seemed to be thriving off it, "Chad said…s…stuff!"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella queried but before she could do anything Troy had grabbed her and had kissed her forcibly.

Gabriella yanked herself away from him feeling revolted by the taste she had in her mouth. Whatever Troy had been consuming was lingering in his mouth.

"Troy, please! Don't. What's that taste in your mouth?" Gabriella whimpered.

Troy sniggered pushing Gabriella up against the wall; she looked frightened, "Its alcohol, great for stress. Now kiss me."

"Huh? Troy, you're not making sense." Gabriella said shaking her head as her partner attempted to suck at her neck eagerly.

"Troy, please you're hurting me." Gabriella said and she tried to push him away from her.

"Nasty bitch! I do everything for you, 'Troy screamed at her making her whimper uncontrollably, "You don't care about anyone else do you, haven't I been a good boyfriend? Huh? Refusing me like that!"

"Troy I'm sorry, 'Gabriella cried but she was pushed up against the wall again and gasped as he bit and sucked at her neck, "It's…_oh…_I…I don't like you like this. What's wrong with you? Troy, you're scaring me."

She felt Troy's hand trying to promptly lift her pyjama shirt.

"No!" She said desperately.

He laughed at her weak demand for he didn't care. In such a drunken state there was no stopping him but she had to at least get some sense into him.

"I said no!" She screamed and with that she smacked him hard across the face and he stumbled backwards.

Before Troy could stop her Gabriella was darting for the door and in his obscene state of mind Troy did not make any movement to follow her.

IT was the loud banging on the door that woke Sharpay and Zeke Baylor from their peaceful slumber that dark night.

"Of all the hours, 'Zeke said furiously as he pulled on his shirt and walked down the stairs towards the bedroom door, his pregnant wife wobbled out to the landing and she listened with alarmed ears as the door was opened and a terrible sobbing filled the room, "Oof, Gabriella, are you alright?"

Sharpay rushed down the stairs at the sound of Gabriella's screams, she was holding her swollen stomach as she came towards Gabriella who was whimpering into Zeke's arms.

"Gabi! Are you alright?" Sharpay queried.

Gabriella lifted her head and found Sharpay smiling at her tenderly. She walked towards her friend and allowed Sharpay to envelope her in a comforting hug.

"Oh poppet, what's wrong?" Sharpay whispered to her tenderly.

"Tr…Troy." Gabriella sobbed sorrowfully.

Sharpay turned to her husband and said very seriously, "We could use a cup of tea honey, six sugars for Gabriella I think to calm her nerves."

"But is she going –"

"BRING THE TEA ZEKE!" Sharpay shouted and before his wife could scream at him anymore, Zeke had wandered through to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Gabriella, what's happened?" Sharpay asked as she helped Gabriella sit down, the poor thing was trembling from head to toe and she looked frightened.

"I'm…I'm sorry I'm bothering you Sharpay…I…I…I tried to find Taylor and Chad's house…but I just…could…couldn't remember and –"

Sharpay silenced Gabriella's babbling and smiled, "Shush, everything's going to be okay. Hush up precious." Sharpay said comfortingly.

Zeke walked in balancing three mugs of tea in his hands, Sharpay threw him a smile and she looked at Gabriella who was still sobbing in her arms, they had to get through to her.

"ARE you sure I can stay here tonight?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay tucked her in that night.

Sharpay and Zeke told her she could sleep in the spare bedroom and that she was welcome anytime. Zeke had expressed his worry for the shy woman who was lying before him with tearful eyes and teeth chattering uncontrollably.

"Stay as long as you want Gabi, don't worry about anything." Zeke said and they left her to sleep peacefully.

As they were walking out of the bedroom Sharpay growled.

"If Troy show's his face around here any time soon I'll kill him!" She said with a deathly glare.

"He wouldn't even attempt it Sharpay, you don't have –"

There was a banging on the door and Zeke and Sharpay looked at each other, Sharpay walked into the bedroom and grabbed the baseball bat by the wall. She smiled devilishly.

"That's it; Bolton is going to get it!" And she was about to go charging down the stairs when Zeke grabbed her back.

"Oh no you don't, 'He said removing the bat from her hands, "You're with child and shouldn't be doing things like that."

"Zeke! Don't do this to me. He deserves it. Have you seen how upset Gabriella is?" Sharpay complained.

"I'll deal with it. Go and sit with Gabriella!" Zeke said pointing to the door and Sharpay groaned and slumped off into the bedroom with a groan of dissatisfaction.

Zeke nodded smiling and made his way downstairs, he opened the door and Troy tried to push past him mumbling incoherently as he went.

"Troy, I think you'd better get home." Zeke ordered.

"Whe…where's Gab…Gab….Gabriella?" Troy mumbled hiccupping as he continued to force his way past Zeke.

"You're not seeing her tonight, she's sleeping." Zeke lied for he could hear Gabriella whimpering upstairs and the sounds were heart breaking.

"I _want_…to see her!" Troy demanded.

"Not now, go home." The alarmed African American said firmly.

"She's my girlfr…girlfri…end. I'm sorry, tell her I'm sorry." Troy moaned but Zeke shook his head.

"Just go, go home and sleep it off Troy and come and see her in the morning." Zeke ordered.

Troy looked angry but he nodded, "Okay! I can take a hint. I'm going."

Zeke watch him with pitiful eyes before he closed the door and made his way back upstairs.

WHEN Troy woke the very next day he felt his head twist and turn with hangover. He sat bolt right up in bed and remembered exactly what he had said to Gabriella.

"Oh no, she's going to hate me." He muttered as Star came bounding into the room barking greetings.

"Not now Star! Shoo!" He ordered holding his forehead; the barks and the noises around him were just too much.

He knew he had to see Gabriella and apologise so he snatched up his trainers and pulled them on. He knew he'd have to make it up to her properly so he'd go and buy her something from the shop.

"Come on Star, we've got to go." Troy called and opening the door he and Star went bounding out of to the street.

GABRIELLA was woke gently by Zeke nudging her. She muttered incomprehensibly and looked up at him and smiled.

"Someone's here to see you Gabi." Zeke said and before Gabriella could ask anymore he was gone.

She followed Zeke downstairs and found Troy standing before her holding a bouquet of roses and beaming up at her pleadingly.

"Hey Brie." He exclaimed to her smiling.

"Hey!" She said coldly.

She did not look at him directly but stared at him with a hard fixed expression on his face…what was to come for them?

**I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger because I have to finish off my coursework and my Mother will not be impressed if I don't finish it! So please, bear with me guys, you know you're awesome and I love your dedication to this story! Review xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxxx**


	16. Gabriella's Confession

**Thanks for waiting ever so patiently guys, I really appreciate it. I'm updating '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' soon so keep your eyes pealed: D Anyway, Christmas is coming up and I might write a one shot for it and once '**_**Husband And Wife's'**_** finished and this I'm starting a new story. So, hope you'll read that.**

**I have no hope of owning High School Musical! Damn!**

**Chapter 14 – Gabriella's Confession**

"Look Brie, I have never been sorrier about anything in my entire life." Troy said softly as Gabriella stared at him coldly; the Baylor's departed leaving the couple alone to talk things out.

"Maybe I should think of returning to the ocean. It's safer there." Gabriella answered.

At the thought of her abandoning him and leaving him alone Troy instantly panicked. No! That wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to leave. She definitely wasn't supposed to leave.

"I said I was sorry, can't you see. Please, come home." Troy said gently, he offered her the rose and she snatched it away from him.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I don't like the drunken you Troy. I hate it. You're scary." She whispered timorously.

"Just come home and we can talk about, 'He said, he reached up and touched her face in the most tender loving smile upon his face, Gabriella could feel herself softening under his reassuring resolve, "I'll never do anything like that again. I was just depressed."

"What were you depressed about?" She demanded.

"Um…I couldn't tell you. I…it's a man thing." Troy lied for he genuinely didn't want her to know that he had been disheartened over his argument with Chad over her. It would be too devastating.

"I just don't think we belong." Gabriella said shaking her head.

He reached down pulling her closer to him. He kissed her tenderly, his tongue affectionately trailing upon her bottom lip. He heard her moan into his mouth and she slipped her arms around him dragging him in closer to her.

When they pulled away Troy rested his head against her forehead and smiled, "Now tell me we don't belong together."

Gabriella's eyes were closed. There was this deep fixed look upon her charming face, Troy fought the urge to kiss her again and he kept reminding himself that she was important and that he should respect her.

"I hate you so much." Gabriella giggled tenderly and Troy nuzzled his nose into her neck glad that they were okay on some level.

THOUGH everything was alright with Gabriella and Troy, Troy couldn't help but feel there was something still wasn't right. She had agreed to come home with him but she was quiet and reserved, something that made him uneasy.

He sat opposite as she ate her dinner, well, actually he was eating, she was just playing with her mash potatoes, Troy reached across and touched her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

Gabriella looked across at him with sorrowful eyes but she smiled kindly, "Yes, I'm great."

"I hope we're fine now. I said I was sorry you know." Troy replied, he didn't like how she was behaving, so cold and hard minded with him. He couldn't blame her but it was unnerving. He wanted her to be happy, for good and with him.

"I said we're fine!" Gabriella snapped abruptly.

He was shocked my her mood, she dropped her fork hard against her plate and pushed past him. Troy could hear her footsteps pounding their way up the stairs and he knew she was in no fit sense of mind to be talked with. Not at that moment in time. Sighing softly he retrieved her plate and set it aside by the plate. She needed time, that was all! 

The phone started to ring and Troy rushed on over to it.

"Hello?" He said brightly.

His smile dropped however when he realised who it was.

"Have you told her yet?" Chad asked frostily.

Troy sighed; he felt he wanted to smash the phone to peaces. He tried to regain his cool but it was difficult.

"Not yet but –"

"I meant what I said Troy, 'Chad growled, "I want her to know, it's not fair on her. Tell her." 

"I WILL!" Troy bellowed.

"You'd better Troy. I'm not doing this to annoy you or upset you but it's unfair on Gabriella. She obviously cares for you very much but I really think what you're doing is wrong." Chad said softly.

"I'll talk to her." Troy said sharply.

"I hope so. For your own sake as well as Gabriella's." The young African American man exclaimed.

"I'll do it, just give me time to buck up the courage, please?" Troy pleaded.

"Okay, well, I've got to go. I'll see you soon hopefully." Chad commented.

"Sure, 'Troy replied, he was sincerely feeling the pressure of the situation; Gabriella had speedily made his life worth living. The Selkie woman had a mystifying affect on him and he didn't want it to change. She had both a sexual and emotion grasp on him and he wasn't willing to give her up so easily.

IT was later on that night; Gabriella lay beside Troy naked and breathless. There was a strange confused expression on her face that had Troy baffled. He slipped his arm around her waist adoring the feel of her naked skin against his own. They had made love as the night began to fall darker and darker but Gabriella's mood and affections seemed as black as the night.

She responded, yes, but she wasn't as enthusiastic as usual and the love that she usually expressed in every way possible was empty. Troy was worried he'd lost her and he cursed himself inwardly for ever drinking and upsetting her so.

"I love you." He whispered to her kissing her behind her ear.

"I love you too." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy turned her on her back and straddled her gently. She looked away from him, unable to meet his eye.

"Gabriella, I'm really, really sorry." He promised.

Gabriella's eyes met his for just a moment and she smiled before she looked away, "I know you are." She exclaimed in a hushed up voice.

"Well, will you tell me what's bothering you, please?" He begged.

"What can I say?" She queried shrugging her shoulders.

She leaned up tenderly caressing his chest; she closed her eyes seeming to enjoy the feel of his skin. She breathed deeply and smiled moaning in a great fulfilment.

"I don't know, _something_." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella pushed him off her and wrapped the blankets around her before getting up and strolling over to the balcony in front of her. Troy got up and stood beside her, he was worried, more worried and frustrated than he had been of anything before in his entire life.

Before he even knew what was happening she was crying, tears were coursing down her cheeks and Troy looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" He asked her touching her shoulders.

"It's…it's not you, 'She sobbed, "It's never been you and never will be. It's just…well I love you but I miss my home. I miss the sea."

"What?" Troy gasped in shock.

"I just ca…I just can't do this anymore. I obviously don't belong here." Gabriella whimpered, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed her to sob into his shoulder.

"You belong with me, you must believe that." He said rubbing her back.

Gabriella wiped the tears away from her eyes and put on a brave encouraging smile.

"Lets just sleep; I want you to hold me. We can talk more in the morning?" She replied in an undertone.

Troy nodded and he led her back over to the bed and wrapped her up in the blankets and pulled her close.

They spent a single moment kissing, their tongues twisting and yearning in a gentle make out. It was passionate and wanton and sent them both breathless and hungry for each other again.

When they pulled apart Troy brushed aside Gabriella's hair from her face.

"Goodnight Brie." He said lovingly.

"Goodnight." Gabriella said and she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

As Troy stroked her hair he could not help but fret about his future with Gabriella. He required it so badly and Chad's words truly did ring through his mind _'She obviously cares for you very much but I really think what you're doing is wrong.'_

**I hope I haven't had you all craving for this chapter but I'll be delighted if you all read. Thanks and wait for the next chapter, the drama has started:D xxxxxx **

**Tell me what you think, xoxMusicalxox, Si xxx**


	17. Tragically In Love

**Hiya, sorry for making you guys wait so long, my GCSE's are getting to much and it's cutting back my updating time. It annoys me so much :( On the plus side, Christmas is coming and my Mother bought me a High School Musical Advent Calendar, I've never screamed over a box of chocolates so much in my life ha-ha xxxx anyway, I've babbled on and on.**

**Here's the chapter**

**Chapter 15 – Tragically In Love**

"HOW much farther Mama?" Opeen queried through the raging waves of the ocean, the icy waters bit at their bodies, the skins that hugged around them hardly made a different to the water.

"Albuquerque beach is not too far away my precious, 'Socorro gasped as a great wave was thrown over her head, "We should reach the land in the next day and a half."

Opeen sighed and stopped breathing deeply; Socorro pulled up by her side and touched her hand. There was a comfort between mother and daughter, something loving and appealing. Opeen squeezed Socorro's hand and laughed.

"It had to be Gabriella huh?" She sniggered playfully.

"She always was the oddball I suppose, 'Socorro smiled breathing deeply, "She takes after her father."

"Mother?" Opeen asked.

The aged Selkie looked across at her young offspring and smiled, she could see herself in Opeen but she saw it more in Gabriella. Gabriella had inherited her Mother's beauty though in her own opinion it suited Gabriella far fairly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you mate with a human? Why not another Selkie? Why not my father and Samaka's and Rancha's too? " Opeen queried, she had always been confused at such a concept, Opeen, Samaka and Rancha shared the same father, a brisk yet elderly strong Selkie named Bravka who had died from a Shark attack two years ago. Gabriella was the only sister who's father had been human and she was the third oldest. This meant that Socorro had mated with Bravka twice to birth Samaka and Rancha, then she would've mated with the human and then returned to Bravka after and gave birth to Samaka afterwards. Opeen certainly didn't like the idea and only believed in a relationship that lasted life long with one person.

"Hadn't you ever noticed, 'Socorro laughed, a faint expression glimmering in her eyes as if she were remembering something, "how Gabriella's eyes were always on the shores and the lands? Never exploring the sea like you and your sisters did?"

"I guess so!" Opeen replied, she hadn't really thought of it until her mother mentioned it.

"I was always really, _really_ attracted to the land too. I am sorry to tell you my darling but I mated with your father for simply that, mating! It was a way to ensure myself a good group of young children. I didn't really love your father though I was fond of him. He was quiet and patient and for that I think I enjoyed his company." She whispered.

"What about this human?" Opeen demanded, she was eager to learn as much as she could, especially of Gabriella's strange ways of life.

"Oh my darling, I would look out at the land and see only a handsome young human who I was attracted to very deeply. I was fascinated with him and always eager to get close. One day I slipped onto the beach and…well…I seduced him! I could not help myself, all I had to do was remove my Selkie skin, how could he resist a naked woman?" Socorro chuckled.

"Then what?" Her daughter questioned almost impatiently.

"Well…after we'd…made love…I left, fled the scene before he could even really talk with me. I believed I was simply sexually attracted to him and nothing more; I had to get rid of my obsession. It was only weeks later I discovered I was pregnant. You were quite young then but old enough to stay with the other Selkies. I returned to him and I must admit, I was thrilled when he saw me. He threw his arms around me and held me close, I suppose he'd fallen in love with me. Perhaps he was as equally besotted as I was. I learnt much of him, his name was Josiah Montez and he worked on a small remote farm not far from the beach. I spent much time with him and by the time I realised how much I was missing the ocean, I was as big as a whale. I was heavily pregnant. He wanted me to stay of course but I knew I couldn't. No matter how much he begged and pleaded I could not bring myself to stay. The pull of the ocean, it was too much to handle. Unbearable!" Socorro said, tears filed her eyes, she looked sorrowful and weak and for that moment Opeen could see the true human hidden under her mother's Selkie features.

"What happened?"

"I stayed until Gabriella was born, you should've seen Josiah's face. He was so _proud_, how he held her. He adored her. He was like a saint, always thankful, always praising me and her too. He wanted me to stay, to marry him but I couldn't. He didn't understand, I didn't expect him to. I told him of you girls, of the family I had left waiting for me. He was devastated. He even pleaded to keep your sister, he was lonely I suppose. I just couldn't. She was my little girl too." Socorro exclaimed.

"After that I did see the human traits in your sister, she adored the land just as much as the sea but it always tugged her back. The sea will always be her home, she'll never escape it." Socorro said shaking her head.

"Do you wonder…will she stay where she is?" Opeen questioned.

Socorro seemed to think for a moment and smiled, "Gabriella, being half human, will love the land far more than any other Selkie will, just because of that. However, no. I don't think she will. Selkies can love the land, Selkies can love the life it offers them but there is no bigger pull that the ocean's wild call. It will engulf her. She will return."

Opeen looked across at the wise elderly Socorro and touched her hand again, "Then we'd better find her. Let's go."

With that both Selkie woman took off again, diving in and out of the water, no matter the exhaustion and no matter the dark depths of the waters in their paths…

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"DAD? Wait!" Amy said rather impatiently, I lifted my gaze from the book in my hand and looked at Amy whose warm intelligent eyes were sparkling with a sharp exquisiteness.

"What is it Amy?" I queried.

"I feel bad for Gabriella. Did…did Chad tell Gabriella? How did she find out?" Amy questioned.

I smiled conspicuously; I waggled my fingers at her and scolded her gently.

"Do you want to spoil the story?" I said sternly.

"Oh but Dad, I really want to find out. It's half past five in the morning. Mama gets up at seven o clock. Can't we hurry?" She pleaded.

I laughed and Amy sighed, she snuggled up in my arms and giggled, "Slow and steady Amy. We'll get through this story."

"I can't wait to find out more." Amy said excitedly, I was so pleased that all thoughts of her crush Kyle gone form her mind for a little while. The story, the story I seemed to be bringing upon her was absorbing her, she was ensnared by it.

"I'll continue if you have some patience." I said and with that Amy and I snuggled back against the sofa and began to read again, taking part in the story I knew so well.

GABRIELLA woke late that very next day, too late even. She woke late in the evening and she supposed, she felt dull, too dull to want to move, to dull to want to live. Sickness overcame her but she forced in back down, she had to fight the homesickness she was experiencing. For Troy at least.

She made her way downstairs and found Troy and Zeke talking together in hushed voices. Gabriella was sore; her love making with Troy had been passionate though she doubted it was from their close contact. She simply suspected that the thought of her home back in the sea was too much to handle.

"Oh, good morning…or should I say _goodnight?"_ Troy laughed standing and making his way over to Gabriella's side, he kissed her forehead tenderly; as if afraid he would break her with too hard a contact.

"Hey." She whispered rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

Zeke stood up and looked at Gabriella with weary eyes. She was sure Troy had told her that she was thoroughly depressed and that was the soul reason for him looking at her with such kind, soothing eyes.

"I'll just be leaving. Troy, Gabriella, I'll see you soon." He said nodding his head and he disappeared in a flash before any of them could say anymore to him.

Troy couldn't help himself, he held her close and cuddled her gently, he didn't like to see her looking so downcast. He touched her cheek and smiled.

"Why do I have to be so tragically in love with you?" Gabriella laughed, she looked absolutely shattered and her eyes were dull with mystification.

Troy couldn't help himself; he took her hand and squeezed it hardly. If it hadn't been for her previous sentence he would not even consider what he was doing.

"I…I can't live with this anymore!" He said huskily.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked frowning.

Gabriella couldn't help it, she was perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered roughly.

"I…I…I've been betraying you Brie, I didn't mean to do it. I was just so desperate to have you near me. I was just so desperate. I was in love with you, even before I'd met you. I was such an idiot." Troy said, he yanked himself away from her and turned his back from her.

"Troy? What are you talking about? You're not making sense at all." Gabriella queried.

Troy looked so completely distraught; his eyes were clouded over with something she could not comprehend. He was pacing back and fore in a frenzied walk.

"I have to show you something and please…please don't be angry with me." He said.

"What? What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, she was even more confused than usual, what was he talking about. Troy looked pale, he looked sick and pale and this worried her.

He took her hand and began to lead her towards the outside. She followed him, confused and frightened. Troy was dragging her out towards the car in her pyjama's and this was the most lively she had felt in a while.

Troy turned to her stopping in front of the boot. He opened it and closed his eyes heavily.

"Forgive me my precious, 'He said stroking her hair before he swung open the boot and allowed her to have a look, "I…I stole your seal skin."

Gabriella looked enormously astounded; she looked at her skin in clear confusion. She picked up the skin and brought it close to her nose.

"My…My skin?" She said breathlessly and she gazed up at Troy with confused…hurt…angry eyes…

**There you are. A chapter as promised. I made sure it was good enough for you. One of my reviewers believed Gabriella's pregnant, Gabriella is not pregnant. Just to warn you. I don't want her to be pregnant in this story, just to warn you. Xx Si/ Musical xx**


	18. What A Betrayal

**Thanks for waiting patiently guys, finally, some study leave and **_**hopefully**_** I'll have more time to write! **

**Anyway, I'm just going to jump straight into it all…**

**Chapter 16 – What A Betrayal**

GABRIELLA'S breath was hitched like she was choking in near grief. How could Troy deceive her so? She thought he loved her. Now even looking at him with his sorrowful prayerful eyes, his tender smile pleading with her softly and his soft sandy hair. How she longed to rush into his arms, to tell him everything was going to be alright. It wasn't, however, nothing was right, everything was wrong, wrong, WRONG and she felt sick to look at him!

She looked back down on her skin, soft and almost unfathomable in her tiny hands. She frowned in disbelief, the mysterious skin that had disappeared so strangely, it was in her grasp and she could not help but disguise the feeling of wanting to slip it back on and make her way to the ocean. Gabriella solemnly couldn't believe how the desire had swept over her. It was like some deathly drug, screaming to be taken in and aching for the attention it had so been deprived off for those long endless weeks.

"I really wanted to tell you, _really_." Troy mumbled.

Gabriella's mouth was dry; she licked at her lips looking down on the seal skin. It was still ever so beautiful.

"I just wanted to meet you, I wanted to be with you and I'd learnt about Selkies, my mother told me everything about them. How could I not want you, you're everything a man can imagine in his life, can't we please forget about it?" Troy pleaded, Gabriella wasn't listening really, she heard the words but they did not register, she was busy admiring her fantastical seal skin, anger rippling in her heart.

"Gabriella? Please talk to me? _Brie_?" Troy said softly.

She looked up at him; tears were shining ever so brightly in her eyes. She was upset and hurt. She muttered something under her breath but Troy could not hear her.

"What was that?" He queried.

"How could you?" She snarled loudly.

Troy looked shocked; Gabriella looked terrifying, her eyes blazing with fury. Her face was contorted in her rage. She was clasping hold of the seal skin harder and harder and glaring viciously at her partner.

"I'm sorry. I said I was sorry. I really just wanted to be with you. Don't you see, I love you so much and I –"

"Shut up! Just shut up." The young brunette screamed cutting Troy off

He fell silent and watched as Gabriella looked around in surprise for suddenly she knew she _certainly_ did not belong in this world of Troy's and she no longer cared to stay in it.

"You bring me here, you knew how scared I was, of whom I was and you still did it!" Gabriella growled.

Troy seemed to find the floor very interesting at that precise moment. Gabriella looked at him with dissatisfied eyes. She laughed in a non humorous way and shook her head.

"I fell in love with you. I believed I could have a life with you with children and grandchildren and so much more and look what you've done. You lied to me Troy, how can I forgive you? How can you ask me to forgive you?" Gabriella demanded tears dripping down her cheeks in her dejectedness.

Troy tried to approach her, to try and show her comfort and convince her that he did love her. She held up a hand abruptly.

"_No!_ Don't even think about coming near me." She snapped.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." The young man whispered.

Troy tried again to approach her but Gabriella shook her head and with that she darted off across the street and out of his view.

"Gabriella! Come back." Troy called but she was gone and panic rose inside Troy, what if she was gone…for good?

THE doorbell rang just as Taylor and Chad were settling down for dinner. Chad kissed Taylor's forehead promptly before he went to answer it. He opened the door to find Troy standing in front of him, his face a state, his eyes almost red from…crying maybe and his body trembling in trepidation.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Taylor asked coming up beside Chad and seeing her brother like figure in such a distraught manner.

"Gabriella…gone." Troy barely managed to choke out.

"Where? Where is she gone Troy?" Chad asked, he was starting to feel nervous about what he had said to Troy, perhaps he hadn't said it right, perhaps he had said it wrong?

"I don't know." Troy whimpered and Taylor enveloped Troy into a comforting hug before she hushed him into the house gently.

"Tell us everything." Chad demanded.

Troy shook his head, "I have to go, I have to find her." He said and Taylor and Chad had to restrain him, to stop him hurting himself and worrying.

"You must tell us." Taylor ordered and Troy slogged forward looking physically exhausted, he was nothing without Gabriella.

"WE'RE not to far now! Look, I see Albuquerque over the horizon. Perhaps another day. We'll be there in no time ago Opeen." Socorro said firmly and with a bright grand smile upon her adorable face.

"Good, I want to get away from this place; I bet Gabriella will be happy to see us." Opeen said.

"I suppose she is. She's been such a good daughter and deserves only the best in life." Socorro whispered softly.

"We'll get to her Mama, don't worry about it. She'll be fine I promise." Opeen told her Mother lovingly and Socorro looked out at Albuquerque, hoping somehow that Opeen was right.

"OH, what am I going to do?" Poor Gabriella snivelled softly from her dark, cold hiding place.

She had ventured towards the beach, still clutching her seal skin and still hiding from the man she believed loved her and who had fallen into her path by mere accident. It turned out that was not true; Troy had not come by her on accident at all. He had planned the entire meeting, made it almost controlled and had swayed her destiny. What if Gabriella were meant to meet some Selkie man? Or perhaps a merman? She wasn't really meant for a human, she knew that herself but Gabriella loved Troy. She truly wanted to be with him, she doted on his gentle disposition but the shock of how he had taken her skin was still overwhelming. Gabriella was hurt and betrayed.

She had no hope of returning to Troy now. She couldn't stay with him after what he'd done to her. In truth, Gabriella couldn't believe she had actually not slipped on her seal skin. Her mother had always laughed and said that not even true love could fight the pull a Selkie felt on the ocean. Then again, here she was, sitting alone and feeling not even a spark of interest in returning to the sea. Gabriella also knew however, that once she put her skin on she would not be able to return back to the land for eight years and…that almost seemed unbearable.

"I don't belong here and…he…he made me feel like I did." Gabriella sniffed.

The passion she felt for Troy. The thought of kissing him, of making love or simply holding one another fondly was delectable. How could she live without him in such a way? She was lifeless, her body felt weak like she could no longer find any reason to move or live for that matter. She thought of her own children with Troy, of what they would look like. Perhaps soft brown ringlets or sandy locks of hair. Maybe their eyes would glint with the purest of blue or gleam sumptuously like chocolate.

"I'll have to leave. I never belonged in the ocean and I certainly don't belong on the land. Perhaps things would be better if I just disappeared forever." Gabriella told herself resolutely, the cliff above the sea was big and down below there were thick, sharp rocks and crevasses. It was easy enough to simply jump and…end it.

"CHAD! We have to find her. Please, help me." Troy mumbled.

They had not told Taylor the truth; Chad had pretty much guessed what had happened between Troy and Gabriella and he knew that Troy was in desperate need of his help and he would offer it.

"Don't worry Buddy; we're going to find her." Chad said patting Troy's back as he sobbed outrageously into his friend shoulder.

"Thank you." Troy cried.

He had no idea that his beloved Gabriella was in a far worse, dramatic condition than he and was aiming to plunge to her death, away from the world, away from being hurt ever again.

**Ooh, was that too much? Was that too dramatic? I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters lately, it's hard to write when you've got thousands of exams and coursework but I'm really trying:)**

**So tell me what you think, I don't think there is much to the story left, at least five chapters or maybe less…I'm not sure, but knowing me it'll be more. :D xxx Anyway, hope to hear from you all soon :D xxx xoxMusicalxox/ Si xxx**


	19. When You're In Love

**I'm sorry I've neglected you all. Exams are finally over and I'm free again. So, I thought I'd treat you with a chapter. I'm sorry guys. I hope none of you have abandon me and I promise I'll try and start updating regularly again, you know I always pride myself on my updates lol.**

**I've jabbered and babbled enough now guys so please enjoy this next chapter…**

**Chapter 17 – When You're In Love**

TIRED, lonely, sick to the gut. All she wanted was to find herself gone from the world. Away from the man whom she believed loved her. Gabriella touched the necklace Troy had given to her. Had it meant anything at all? It had to her of course but had it to Troy.

She looked down on the water, down below were the great jagged rocks silhouetted by the sea. She was waiting for the tide to go out and when it did not even the water would break her fall. Her body would be mangled and bloody upon the rocks and Troy could move on with his life without the pain and grief she had put on him.

"When he loved me everything was perfect…look at me now." Gabriella whimpered wiping a tear from her eyes.

_**I wanna call the stars  
Down from the sky  
I wanna live a day  
That never dies  
I wanna change the world  
Only for you  
All the impossible  
I wanna do**_

She felt hopeless. Her Troy, her perfect Troy. She wanted a family with him, she remembered exactly what he wanted for Children's names. Phoebe for a girl, Kalem for a boy. They were wonderful names, splendid for half Selkie children. If they ever had children, which it was impossible now since she was ending her life, they wouldn't have the official features of Selkies. They'd have the dark bold eyes and the thick brown hair. Yes, they'd have Selkie features, perhaps they'd even develop soft fur or their nails would be a little longer than most and their features would pass down from child to child to child and the entire family would hold such features. Gabriella would be proud. She was still a Selkie after all, right?

_**I wanna hold you close  
Under the rain  
I wanna kiss your smile  
And feel the pain  
I know whats beautiful  
Looking at you  
In a world of lies  
You are the truth**_

She was still clutching the skin in her hands. She was confused, why hadn't she felt the need to put it on. She had tried but…she just couldn't. It didn't feel right to put it on and she knew she'd have no hope of staying on the land if she put the skin on. Seven years of segregation from the land…no…it would slowly kill her if she was away from it.

_**And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
Ill make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
Im shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me**_

"I just want to die." Gabriella whispered.

She wiped away her tears from her cheeks and giggled almost foolishly. How could she be so stupid. Troy offered her a home, a life, a family and she had thrown it in his face. Yes, he had betrayed her deeply but wasn't a life on the land something she had always dreamed of. Gabriella truly had desired the land for so log and Troy had simply given it to her. She was perplexed, she was angry with him…no, she was furious with him but she was also very thankful for him opening her eyes and allowing her to see the world properly…that would soon be over…

_**I wanna make you see  
Just what I was  
Show you the loneliness  
And what it does  
You walked into my life  
To stop my tears  
Everythings easy now  
I have you here**_

_**And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
Ill make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
Im shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me**_

Gabriella sighed, her life would soon disappear.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

AMY looked at me almost furiously, her eyes were shining with tears and I immediately know that the story has touched her heart. It should too, she has no idea how true it all really is.

"What's going to happen to Gabriella Dad?" She asks me.

"Can't you just wait and see." I whisper softly.

She shakes her head and I laugh. I can't really blame her. She is eager to learn what happens and she shall soon learn everything. Amy looks at me with this curious glinting expression on her young face.

"What is it?" I query.

"The names, they sounds so familiar. I think I've heard them before, of Troy and Gabriella but I can't think where." Amy tells me.

"Well…maybe you're just not seeing properly in your minds eye." I answer and I touch her hand soothingly.

Amy sighs and nods though rather impatiently.

"Will you continue Dad, please?" Amy pleads, her eyes shining hopefully in the darkness.

"Yes, it's almost finished anyway. I don't want you to grow to annoyed with me. Shall we go on." I mumble.

Amy nods and giggles happily and we settle down once more to read the story…

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"WE'RE going to find her, she's there I know it." Troy said frantically for he and Chad had finally decided that she would've certainly gone to the beach.

The young Botlon was eager to find Gabriella. He shouldn't have told her, not at that time. Chad kept apologising to him, constantly telling him how sorry he was and in truth Troy forgave him because how could he feel bitter. He helped him tell the woman he loved the truth and that was better than anything he could've done for him.

Chad had told Taylor to look for Gabriella around the streets because Taylor didn't know anything about Gabriella's Selkie problem and they wanted to keep it that way. If they could keep it away from everyone else then things would be alright, after all, she was a normal person except she had a skin that could turn her into a seal. Perfectly normal, right?

"Where will we find her? Where would she go on the beach?" Chad questioned.

"I don't know. I haven't got a clue but we've just got to hope she's there." Troy muttered.

They were in the car driving down to the beach. They were both terrified, both frightened of what might happen on the beach. It was hard to imagine what someone as innocent as Gabriella might do alone. They didn't want her to go, Troy nor Chad. She was one of the family now.

"Is she worth this much?" Chad asked, knowing the answer immediately for it was a rhetorical question.

"I'd risk dying for her." Troy replied flushing crimson.

They had just pulled up outside the beach and Chad opened the door and nodded contently, "Then lets go get your girl."

GABRIELLA stood sobbing, the tide had just gone out and darkness had descended over Albuqueque. Wiping her eyes she looked over at the horizon and frowned, two women, perhaps Selkies were swimming through the water and she immediately recognised them. It was Opeen and her mother! They had come for her!

"MOTHER! Look! Is that –" Opeen began.

"Yes." Socorro nodded, aghast.

They could see the young woman standing upon the cliff. Her body was trembling, she shivered but not from the cold. She looked frightened, nervous.

"Mother, what is she doing?" Opeen asked nervously.

"Oh no, she's not going to jump is she?" Socorro mumbled shaking her head frantically.

"_Mother_. I think she is." Opeen whispereed in shock, she was frightened, her sister looked ready to jump to her death but the real mystery was…why?

"LOOK! I see her. Up ahead. Troy, she's there." Chad called, he was pointing to the cliff's where a young woman with long dark brown hair was standing, her hair was blowing in the wind and in her hands she held a thick seal skin.

"_What is she doing?_" The young man demanded looking terrified, Troy looked ready to pull his hair out.

"I don't know. Come on, get closer. Gabriella! Gabriella!" Chad screamed.

She turned to look at them as they approached her. Her eyes were glittering with tears. When she saw Troy she looked alarmed and hurt.

"Why are you even bothering? I'm planning on ending it. My life isn't worth it." She whimpered wiping her nose.

"Please, don't do this." Troy said softly, he approached her and just over her shoulder he could see two Selkie women in the water, waving and shouting to her.

"Why should I pity you? You were the one who hurt me." Gabriella cried.

"Yes I know I did, 'Troy shushed her, he approached her holding his hands up and trying to reassure her that he didn't mean to hurt her, he was trying to be calm with her, "And I'm sorry, more sorry than I've been about anything in my _entire_ life."

Gabriella shook her head wretchedly. She still felt betrayed and hurt inside. She looked at the skin in her hands and sighed desperately.

"I gave up my life for you. I learnt about your life so I could be a part of it. I gave you my mind, my body, my heart and you just ripped me to piece's. Well, I know what I have to do." She whispered breathlessly.

Troy shook his head but Garbriella turned around and was about to launch herself off the cliff but Troy ran at her and threw his arms around her waist tugging her back. Gabriella screamed and kicked.

"No! Let me go! Let me die." She sobbed hitting at him and smacking him.

Troy simply held onto Gabriella. He shushed her as she smacked him, she kept punching and punching at his chest until she collapsed into his arms, breathing deeply and wailing pathetically.

"Shush, it's alright. I'm here and I'm never letting you go." Troy whispered as Gabriella buried her head into his chest and simply cried.

"I hate you! I hate you so much." She snivelled.

"I know. I know you do and I'm sorry. Just let me hold you a little while." Troy said softly.

Chad hung back and watched, it was a soothing moment, watching Troy tenderly kiss Gabriella's hair, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of his partner. It was wonderful and Chad was instantly warmed by the sight of them.

"I love you." Troy said in a hushed up voice.

Gabriella pulled away and looked at him viciously. She looked down on the skin in her hands and suddenly screamed at the top of her voice. Her hands ripped and yanked and pulled at the skin. The friends watched in shock, none were sure what she was doing. Pieces of the skin were falling on the ground at her feet and suddenly Troy knew immediately what she was going. She was ripping up her skin, she could no longer wear it, she could _never_ return to the sea, ever!

Chad gasped, he looked surprised and Troy immediately knew that Chad knew too of what Gabriella had done and it's meaning. Troy pulled Gabriella back into his arms and she stood and sobbed and this time he sobbed too. It was horrible but meaningful and Troy instantly realised the sacrifice behind it all.

"I'm so sorry, please…I'm sorry." He whispered to her dotingly.

"I know." She whispered, she looked over her shoulder at her Mother and sister who were down below the waves.

"Can we go home? Please Troy?" She pleaded.

Troy nodded softly and kissed her nose affectionately.

"Yes Brie. We can go." He told her and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder so her cheek was promptly pressed against his own.

Troy smiled as he passed Chad. Both men were somewhat relieved. He heard gentle breathing on his shoulder and when he turned to look at the beauty resting against him he couldn't suppress his grin. Gabriella was asleep.

He let his gaze shift to the sea, the two Selkie women were still standing in the water. One of them, the oldest looked oddly like his Gabriella and he laughed, noticing her Mother.

The old Selkie nodded her head in acceptance. Her voice called on the breeze, _We will come to the house while she rests…we will talk._

Troy nodded and walked away supporting the woman he loved in his arms. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He said lovingly.

"I love you too." She muttered in her sleep and he carried her home where she was safe and away from harms way.

**I'm reasonably proud of that chapter, the story isn't far from the end. Personally I thought I put some real clues in the chapter but then again I'm not entirely great at giving clues out. Forgive me if you could not read them. **

**I'm writing the next chapter of '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' so it should be with you soon! Please keep reading. **

**Si/ xoxMusicalxox xxxxx**


	20. Socorro's Blessing

**To those who actually read my story '**_**Make You Believe**_**' thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it. To those who haven't read it, go and check it out. I'll eat my own computer if you don't smile after reading…well…maybe not the entire computer lol but just the…oh here's the next chapter lol:D **

**Also, there's not much left of this story and I'm pretty proud that some of you picked up the clues that I left in the last chapter :) We'll have to wait and see about the big 'Who's reading the story mystery?' lol**

**Chapter 18 – Socorro's Blessing**

SHE woke to the scent of her partner filling her nostrils. Gabriella lifted her head off the pillow she was resting upon and smiled faintly, she was back in Troy's room and she buried her head back into the pillow breathing in his scent with guilty pleasure.

She looked down at the bottom of the bed and found Star sitting in front of her waggling his tail affectionately. Gabriella giggled and patted the bed to beckon her forward.

"Come on Star." She said happily and the dog barked and pranced up to her and licked her face with love.

There was a knock on the door and Gabriella looked up gently, "Come in."

It was Taylor and Kelsi. They were beaming across at her and they came and sat beside her with soft, kind smiles written upon their faces. Gabriella was instantly warmed by their presence.

"How are you feeling? We're just popping by to see how you are?" Kelsi said.

"I'm okay. Tired but well enough to get out of bed." Gabriella answered and she made to get out of her bed but Kelsi and Taylor stopped her before she could even move.

"Don't get up. You're still not well and besides Troy's orders. You're staying in bed missy." Taylor told her firmly.

"I'm not a baby and I don't want Troy to be fussing about anymore. It makes me feel like I'm useless and _I'm not_." Gabriella groaned.

Both the young women touched her hand and she smiled stroking Star's ears. The dog barked cheerfully and Gabriella smiled. She was at peace again, she had ripped her skin up and could never, ever return to the sea again and for some reason…she felt great. She felt like a huge, boundless weight had been lifted from her shoulders because she was finally free.

"We know you're not. You're here to stay now. You're safe for good." Taylor whispered.

The young brunette looked out the window, past the houses of Albuquerque to the wild open ocean that had once belonged to her and had been her home. Now she was home, she was really home in the place that had always held itself in her heart thoroughly. Even as a child Gabriella had yearned for the land though she hardly discovered her infatuation with the land until her beloved Troy had taken her away from the sea.

THE Selkie Mother and her young daughter came to the house later that day. As soon as Troy had opened the door the Selkie named Socorro proudly strutted through the house, her long skin trailing behind her on the floor. Her attractive daughter and companion followed her faithfully though unlike her Mother, she held no such confidence in the human home.

After introducing themselves Socorro, Troy and Opeen made their way into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" Troy questioned.

"A nice rich cup of orange juice would be wonderful, 'Socorro replied directly, Opeen looked surprised, "If you have any of course?"

Opeen frowned, "What's orange juice?" She murmured in her Mother's ear as Troy walked to the fridge and retrieved a carton of Orange juice.

Socorro knew the world of human's well, having mated with one herself. Opeen didn't have a clue what she was looking at or what her Mother had been talking about. In truth, the house she was standing in was bizarre and…hideous. How had Gabriella managed to live in it for so long?

As Troy set the orange juices down on the table Socorro turned serious, "How is my Gabriella? Is she well?"

"She's fine, 'Troy answered, "Perfectly fine. You can see her whenever you want to."

There was a stilled silence in the room and Troy shuffled his feet in embarrassment. Socorro sipped her orange juice pleasantly and smiled.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I love her dearly. I want to start a life with her and have a family. You must try and understand. I was desperate." Troy pleaded.

Socorro smiled and held up a hand, "Be calm young man. I understand, yes I understand perfectly. After all, love is a fickle thing. You obviously love my daughter and my sweet child obviously loves you too for she would never have sacrificed her chances in the sea if she didn't."

Troy couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He knew what Gabriella was giving up for him and he would always be truly grateful to her. He would spend the rest of his life making her happy. He was sure of it!

"So Troy isn't it, can I see my daughter?" Socorro asked him.

Troy laughed, "Whatever you want."

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"DAD! This story is great!" Amy says warmly.

We're still sitting on the sofa looking out at the horizon. Day is breaking, my other children will awake soon and so will my wife. How eager I am to see her, I have missed her touch through the night and the heat of her silky, fur like body beside mine.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. See, all it takes is the affects of a true story to fill your heart of its sadness." I whisper kissing Amy's head lovingly.

"I'm pleased you're reading it to me Dad, 'Amy laughs, "Will Troy and Gabriella get together?"

I silence her with a finger to my lips, "Hush and I'll continue…

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

SOCORRO and Opeen peeked into the room quietly. There Gabriella sat her nose buried in a book with a dog by her side. Opeen looked worried at the sight of the hound beside Gabriella but Socorro walked over and threw her arms around her daughter, kissing her face in adoration. Gabriella giggled and pulled away from her Mother smiling, she caressed her face dotingly as if unsure whether Socorro really was in front of her.

"You look well my precious." Socorro said thoughtfully.

"Troy takes care of me." Gabriella said and she stood and put her arms around Opeen as well.

"You care about him don't you?" Socorro queried smiling.

Gabriella shook her head and the Selkies frowned, "No Mama, 'Gabriella replied, "I love him."

"Is this the reason why you ripped your skin up?" Opeen questioned, her voice was trembling, she looked terrified and Gabriella couldn't blame her, the house was intimidating to the unknown eye.

"Yes, it is. I want to spend my life with him but I yearned for the sea. I still do. At least this way I know I'll never go back. I don't want to risk it." Gabriella answered shaking her head dejectedly.

"You are very brave." Opeen said in a surprised tone of voice.

"My sweet, you do realise you'll never be able to return. _Not at all_. You're trapped on the land for the rest of your life, bound here. The sea will never be your home anymore?" The wise old Selkie whispered.

"Yes, I know, 'Gabriella nodded, "I want this. I want Troy. Are you angry with me?"

The two women looked at one another; there was an understanding between them and softness behind their expressions. Socorro reached up and touched her daughter's cheek and she watched with intelligent eyes as Gabriella leaned into her touch, sighing.

"I could never be angry with you. You're part human my pet, it is obvious that you belong here, I just find it bizarre." She chuckled.

Opeen looked confused, "Why?"

Socorro chuckled in amusement, "In all my years a Selkie has always felt the drive to return to the sea and here my daughter stands before me, shunning away from its tantalizing waves. I am stunned. Every Selkie known in the History of Selkies has returned to the sea and today Gabriella has broken its legend. She gave up her skin…for…for love."

Gabriella giggled and Socorro looked up as Troy walked in. She watched him stroll over to his daughter, worship glinting permanently in his ultramarine eyes. Socorro smiled and touched their hands as they stood together. She took in everything about them, they looked perfect together. When they looked at one another, firm unbreakable love sparkled in their eyes, smiles beamed across their face. Gabriella looked happy and the human Troy, he looked proud and joyous.

"You have my blessing. Gabriella, this is your home." Socorro nodded.

Gabriella threw her arms around her mother and kissed her cheek. Troy did the same, he was thrilled.

"Just promise me one thing." Socorro muttered tears shining upon her face.

"What?" Gabriella and Troy asked in unison.

"Promise me you'll bring my grandchildren down to the beach to see me every year. I will return for them." Socorro said and Opeen nodded in agreement.

Gabriella and Troy laughed and Troy held out his hand to Socorro and they sealed the deal there and then, "You've got it!"

IT was later on that night. Gabriella believed Troy to be sleeping and so she sat up in bed and stared out at the ocean, dark in the night. It was glorious, a constant treasure, the world's own majestical beauty and it had once been hers. She felt at home in Albuquerque. It was her favourite place in the world, perfect to bring up children and be a real family. Her thoughts were suddenly snatched away by a hand softly touching her own.

"You're quiet." Troy whispered.

"Hmm." Gabriella muttered.

Troy sat up panic shooting through every cell in his body. He turned Gabriella to look at him.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked her desperately.

Gabriella chuckled, "No Troy. Never. I wouldn't have ripped my skin up if I knew I'd have second thoughts."

Troy looked relieved and Gabriella took the moment to press her lips against his, resting her hands delicately on his chest and rubbing her palms over his torso, caressing him everywhere and anywhere.

"Mama say's I'll always have an addiction to the sea and I'll always want to return but I want to be with you too. More than the sea. I promise, I won't get down in the dumps about it because the land has something that the sea will never have." Gabriella proclaimed proudly.

"What's that?" Troy inquired shrugging his shoulders.

"My future…with you." Gabriella said tenderly kissing Troy's neck in her adulation.

Troy pulled her back down beside him and shushed her, kissing her cheeks, "Come on Miss Montez. Time to sleep, you're exhausted."

Gabriella groaned but obeyed directly. Troy listened with rapture as she began to drop off to sleep and just before she was fully lulled into her dreams he leant down and kissed her behind her earlobe.

"Gabriella?" He whispered softly.

Gabriella mumbled incoherently and Troy smiled.

"Will you marry me?"

He felt Gabriella smiled beside him; she squeezed his hand to let him know she had heard him.

"Yes." She replied.

Troy smiled and kissed her before pressing his nose close to her hair so he could smell the fragrance of her shampoo. He lay there all night, listening intently to the woman he loved as she dreamed and dreamed of the life they were sure, one day to have.

**Done! There is probably one about two chapters left to this story, I know, sad isn't it. I've got another story idea but I won't start it until I've finished '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' from now on I'm only balancing two stories at a time because three was too much and at one point it had been four. With exams still on the prowl and the stress of GCSE's lingering, it's too much. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' as soon as I can! Review please xoxMusicalxox**


	21. How Things Are

**Like I said before, there is only at least two chapters left of this story, three chapters tops and I hope you've all enjoyed '**_**When You're In Love**_**' I want to wish you all a fantastic 'Merry Christmas' and I hope you got everything you wanted! You're like my extended family and you all deserve the very best Christmas **_**ever.**_

**If you haven't read it all ready then another chapter of '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' is up and I hope it makes you smile. I loved writing it. :)**

**Chapter 19 – How Things Are**

THINGS most certainly changed for Troy and Gabriella. Seven years had passed, they were happily married. Yes, seven years of the perfect marriage of their lives. It was filled with love and pleasure and both Troy and Gabriella were _more_ than delighted with the way things had turned out.

They also had children, three angelic little darlings. Their first child, a daughter Phoebe was born a year into their marriage. Troy had said that she had rounded up the precision of their marriage. She was beautiful too, she harboured Gabriella's features though Gabriella had warned Troy that all the children would, being part Selkie. Troy was thrilled, he was a fine father. He doted on his little ones and they worshipped him as equally. Phoebe was exceedingly intelligent too and that's what set her apart from her siblings.

Now, their second child, a son was born two years after Phoebe. Troy and Gabriella christened him Kalem like they had planned all along and once again, his features were pure Selkie. Kalem loved Phoebe; he followed her around like a faithful puppy, loving as ever. He was a good little one and had developed a love for basketball like his father and once done. He too was intelligent though he didn't use it as well as Phoebe did.

Their final child was born during the past year. A son again named Lucas. He was the most adorable of their children so they were told. Being the youngest and the most accident prone Gabriella often traipsed after him worrying about him. She had real, wondrous maternal instincts and for that Troy loved her all the more.

Yes, all the children were Selkie. Glittering brown eyes and dark hair. They all took after their Mother except sometimes, though it was strange and very magical, Kalem's eyes, when he was angry or upset would sparkle ultramarine like his Father's. Both parents were fascinated by their children and would never stop loving them so passionately. Life was very, _very_ good.

"MAMA! Phoebe won't stop singing. She keeps complaining, she wants to go to the sea." Kalem groaned pathetically.

Gabriella sighed lifting her head from Troy's chest. She looked at Kalem whose eyes were glimmering deep with brown and smiled, "That's enough arguing. I told you, we're not going to the sea today. That means you too Phoebe." Gabriella ordered sternly.

It was one of those days, one of those yearning days. Gabriella and Troy, when they had first got married had decided they needed some sort of compromise. Gabriella, ever since she had ripped up her seal skin would get this horrible need for the ocean, usually once every week. She would have one single day when she would ache terribly for the sea and when she did she was kept by Troy's side or she locked herself in the bedroom and refused to see anyone. Afterwards, when the need subsided she would be lively again and often couldn't keep her hands off Troy. It had been one of _those_ days that Lucas had been conceived.

"But Mama, we want to go." Phoebe moaned.

Troy stood and walked over to his daughter. He picked her up and she glared at him rather harshly.

"Now Phoebe, 'Troy said softly, "It's Mama's 'sick' day today. You know Mama doesn't like the ocean when it's her sick day don't you?"

"I guess so." Phoebe nodded, she looked downhearted but Troy tickled her tummy and she started to laugh wildly. Gabriella watched and smiled warmly.

"Now if you're all good Mama and Daddy will take you to the beach tomorrow and we'll have a picnic there too. Okay?" Troy asked.

Kalem and Phoebe exchanged hopeful glances. Lucas was nuzzled into Gabriella's side asleep. Kalem and Phoebe nodded happily.

"Okay. Thanks Daddy." Kalem said joyously.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her forehead lovingly, she touched his face feeling the bristles where he had not shaved. It was still early in the morning and the children were lively and jumpy. It was nice to see the little ones so happy but when Gabriella was weak and in need of her home it was hard to calm them all. The children all had Selkie features yes, they had soft barely visible fur growing all over their bodies except for their faces, hands and feet. They all could speak 'Selkish' which came in handy for when they met up with their Selkie family. It was a nice when the family all joined together. Once for Christmas, there had been an entire household of human's and Selkies. It was fantastic. There was Socorro, Opeen, Samaka, Rancha, two other Selkie women, Aran and Fetonie, Taylor, Chad, their son, Max, Sharpay, Zeke and their twins. Ryan and his partner, Kelsi and Jason and Martha Cox, a friend of Ryan's. Even though the room was filled with creatures that had nothing whatsoever in common, it had been a worthy, wonderful Christmas and it felt like a real family environment.

"I'm sorry, 'Gabriella gasped breathlessly, when she was in need of the ocean she was truly weak and useless to her husband and children but they forgave her because they loved her. In reason, Gabriella was a good mother; she was caring and good to her family. She fended for them and loved them. She was faithful and doting to Troy and was sweet to her little ones, tucking them in to sleep and reading them stories as they slowly dropped off to sleep, "I really am. I feel so helpless and I'm so tired. The waves, they call to me."

"Shush now, ignore the waves, 'Troy said kissing her warmly on the lips, "It's alright. It's not your fault. Look what you've done for your family and…and we can put up with one day where you're tired and a little moody. Can't we?"

Gabriella mumbled and smiled, "I know but…but…I feel terrible about what I do. I want to be with my children. I don't want them to hate me."

She felt Troy's strong hands running through her hair kissing her cheeks and nuzzling his nose into her thick dark brown locks of hair. Gabriella couldn't deny how he comforted her, he was a loving husband and she was always aware of his kindness to her.

"They don't hate you, you know that." Troy told her.

Gabriella sighed softly and getting up she made her way upstairs, hoping to escape the way the sea called her so viciously.

THE evening had fallen deep upon the family and a soothing rhythmic hushing lingered over the Bolton's house. Gabriella peeked in on Kalem who was sleeping peacefully in his own bed. She had already checked on Phoebe and the little girl was cuddled up with her teddy, Snoopers. She was just putting Lucas to bed for the night when she heard a knock on the door. She settled Lucas down in his crib and turned facing her loving, handsome husband.

"Are you okay?" Troy queried.

"Fine, I feel much better." Gabriella whispered as he came up behind her and enveloped her waist in a big hug.

"Good, 'He hesitated for a moment, "You wouldn't…regret marrying me or something would you?"

Gabriella chuckled, "You know I wouldn't. I love you and only you."

"I'm glad. I've never told you this but sometimes…I get these…nightmares." Troy stammered awkwardly, Gabriella was sure his arms tightened around her waist, she could sense his distress.

"What nightmares?" Gabriella queried.

"Well, I keep having these nightmares…where you leave me and you're off in the ocean with some Selkie man. Their…their the worst." Troy said breathlessly.

The young woman sighed, his half Selkie, half human wife turned in his arms and kissed him resolutely. It was soft, warm and comforting in every way. Troy nearly melted against Gabriella's lips.

When they pulled apart Gabriella turned around and touched little Lucas's cheek as he slept. She could feel the soft, Selkie skin against his cheek; it was warm and perhaps not as ferocious as other Selkies. You couldn't see it, not unless you looked close enough.

"You're my husband and I chose you, not some worthless Selkie male. I love you Troy. You must understand that. You must believe me. If I didn't want to marry you then I would've returned to the sea seven years ago but instead I stayed. I gave birth to three children, _our children, _mine and yours, _we_ made them! I love you and that's all you've got to believe." Gabriella proclaimed boldly.

She looked up at him with a tender, satisfied smile on her face and chuckled, "I'm with you until we're gone. Not even death will separate us." She promised and Troy smiled.

"I'm glad; I'm stuck with you for eternity. Just the way I want it." He said and he kissed her with worship, just as they should be.

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"It's over, isn't it Dad?" Amy questions softly, I look up from my book and nod gently.

"Yes sweetheart, it is." I reply.

"It's not real is it Dad? I mean, its fake isn't. The story?" Amy asks unsurely, she looks up at me with wondrous glimmering eyes and I know she is confused.

"It is real Amy. Everything." I whisper.

"Then…who are Troy and Gabriella? How come I've heard of them before…I mean…it's…oh no…Dad…I know who it is…" Amy says her face full of shock.

"Who?" I question smirking inwardly.

"It's…It's…"

**And that's where I end this chapter. The next chapter, I'm sorry to say, is the last of all. :( '**_**When You're In Love**_**' is over after the next chapter. I'm so happy that you've all read it. I've never been more pleased over a story, this chapter kind of disappointed me but it doesn't matter. It's done now. The next chapter is about Amy's discovery of who Troy and Gabriella are and how she reacts to it. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Thanks guys, you've been awesome. **

**Hope you had an awesome Christmas. Loving you all, Si xxx/ xoxMusicalxox**


	22. Epilogue

**This is it everyone, the final chapter. I know you've all be waiting for this and I promise you won't be disappointed…well I hope you won't be disappointed. Anyway, just like to thank you all for reading this story, you're fantastic and deserve all the luck in the New Year.**

**This chapter also is written back in the tense of the first chapter, the prologue because it's from either Amy or her father's point of view, okay.**

**Here it is…**

**Epilogue**

"It's…it's… it was Grandma and Grandpa, isn't it? Troy and Gabriella, their Grandma and Grandpa?" Amy asks, she's suddenly breathless, she looks pale and I can't lie to her, I must nod and I do.

"Yes Amy, 'I say, "Troy and Gabriella were your Grandparents."

"And Mom…she's…she's Phoebe isn't she?" Amy queries.

"Yes. All of it, it's true." I reply, Amy looks at me in surprise, she hiccups and a tear trickles down her cheek, I lean across and wipe it away lovingly.

"But Dad, Grandma and Grandpa, their –"

Just as she's about to finish her sentence Amy pulls herself up and rushes out of the living room, she's sobbing pathetically but I can't do anything to help her. She looks at me sorrowfully before she opens the front door and runs out, up the garden path and away from me.

I want to go after her but I can't, I know where she's going and I won't stop her. She wants to let her feelings out and perhaps where she is going is where she can do it.

As I watch her disappear up the road I see her friend Kyle walking down the other end, he looks as if he's in need of a conversation with my daughter and I smile warmly to myself, he can help her understand.

He approaches the house and I open the door before he can even knock it.

"Ah Kyle, 'I laugh, "Here's the little devil that occupies my daughter's mind!" I smile.

"Let me be the first to admit sir, the feeling is indeed mutual." Kyle answers, he is handsome and I can see why Amy is so infatuated with her best friend, Kyle is tall, good looking with his short jet black hair, his eyes sparkle with emerald and he has high, strong cheekbones.

He seems to capture me in thought for he hesitate when he talks to me, "Um...sir, is Amy here?"

It is light outside now and for that I am glad, I would not allow Amy out if it was still dark.

I smile warmly, "Well Kyle, I'm going to make it a long story short...

And with that I begin to tell him all that I had told my daughter but in a shorter version of course and I hoped he would go to her and comfort her when I was finished…

"HOW could you do this to me Dad?" I ask as I sit on the bench looking around, tears are sparkling in my eyes, I feel weak though I know why my Dad told me the story and it means a lot to me.

I hear the crunching of someone's footsteps on the grass and when I turn I find Kyle watching me, something passionate written in his eyes.

"Hey Amy Maxwell." He whispers giving me his usual greeting.

"Hi." I laugh and he comes and sits beside me and we both look at the stones in front of us, yes, we're in a graveyard.

Kyle begins to read allowed the message inscribed on the grave right in front of us.

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Bolton_

_Beloved Parents to Phoebe Maxwell, Kalem Bolton, Lucas Bolton._

_Adoring Grandparents to all the little Bolton's and Maxwell's_

_As the sea could not separate them neither could death! _

_Died 12 August 2008_

I never really understood the message but now it's clear and I can see why my parents and Uncle's chose it. It's perfect.

Kyle touches my hand, "Your Dad told me everything about your grandparents. It's quite a story." He exclaims.

"I know, he told me it to cheer me up. I forgot…my grandparents. I shunned them away fro a long time. I wouldn't come here for a long time in fear of hurting and…I do hurt." I whisper to him.

Kyle squeezes my hand in comfort, "It's alright, it's alright to hurt Amy."

"I know, 'I reply, "I just can't believe there's this story about my grandparents that I never knew about. I'm…I'm part Selkie. Look my skin, it's like my mother's. I feel like some freak. Look, its Furry and fluffy." I say and I show him my arm, there is softness to the texture of my skin, he touches it and I shiver with delight.

"I think it's beautiful…I think you're beautiful." Kyle say's and he touches my cheek, caressing my skin and we kiss, for the first time.

His lips mould against mine and we're both breathless and we touch and feel. It's wonderful. Kyle laughs as we pull away.

"Let's get you home." He say's.

"We can come back soon, together can't we?" I query.

"Of course." Kyle laughs and we walk down the road together, smiling as we leave the cemetery, leave my beloved Grandparents, the boundary of my Selkie bloodline and the human inside me.

"DANIEL!" My wife Phoebe say's breaking me from my reverie later than evening, yes, my name is Daniel Maxwell and my wife is part Selkie. My wife has Selkie blood, the soft fur on her body and the love and bond for the sea that is unbreakable.

I look up and turn to her, she is so beautiful. My love, my darling.

"Yes." I reply.

"Is Amy alright? I know you told her everything. About whom she is, about my mother and my father." Phoebe whispers.

"Yes, she's fine. She's with Kyle. She'll come to accept it, as all of the little ones will." I say thinking of her brothers, William and Christopher.

"You think we're doing the right thing? I mean to tell them my parent's story when they fall in love for the first time?" Phoebe questions, she looks at me with her intelligent bold brown eyes and I nod.

"Everything will be fine; they'll accept it, like Amy will." I tell her and I kiss her face adoringly, I can feel the fur on her skin and yes, it would repulse some people but you can hardly see it. It feels wonderful, it's glorious and soft. I just want to touch it all the time.

"Troy and Gabriella, they had a good life?" I ask.

Phoebe turns to me, "Yes, after all the story should end with 'Happily Ever after." She smirks.

I kiss her ever so tenderly on the lips and smile, "I'll be sure to change that."

**There, it's ended. Actually I said I didn't want to disappoint but I disappointed myself, it wasn't long and Gabriella and Troy were…well…gone in the end but I thought I could make it so much better than that. Anyway guys, that's it now, please keep reading my stories. I have so much more to offer, enjoy '**_**Humuhumunukunukuapua'a**_**' and '**_**Husband And Wife**_**' and have an awesome Happy New Year!**

**Si xxx xoxMusicalxox**


End file.
